I've Become So Numb
by Girliegirl1179
Summary: This story is now Beta'd and reposted. It is about Steph dealing with her mom and Joe's constant fight to change her and the road to HEA with Ranger. Rated M. Please read and review. Huge Cupcake warning.
1. I've Become So Numb

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or the song. I just like to play with them.

This chapter is about the constant struggle Steph has with her mom and Joe. How they want her to be and her struggle to be what she wants to be. Babe story with a HEA. Tank's, and Steph's POV. The song used is Numb by Linkin Park. It is rated Teen. Not Cupcake friendly.

This started as a one shot and has exploded just a little. More chapters to come.

Reposted and Beta'd.

Thanks to Lisa for the use of her beta skills.

Thanks also to Angie for help with plot.

**I've Become So Numb**

**Tank's POV**

Ranger's been in the wind for two months, leaving me in charge of Rangeman. My number one priority was making sure the Bombshell Bounty Hunter was safe. I'd been keeping a close eye on Steph, and I had one of the Merry Men (as Steph has named us) riding with her to get her skips. Ranger would kill me if I let anything happen to her while he was gone, so I figured better to be safe than sorry.

Steph was still with the Cop and I knew that he and her Mom had really been pressuring her to quit her job and marry him. I was also aware that they step up their efforts when Ranger's called away from Trenton. The Cop's not brave enough to try that shit while Ranger's here. Ranger can be scary, especially when it comes to Stephanie.

I was starting to get really worried about Steph, though. Something was off with her and I didn't know what. I assigned Lester as her partner, and he'd noticed a change in her as well. It was like she had lost her fire … like something, or should I say someone, has broken her spirit and enthusiasm.

Lester stopped into my office yesterday and filled me in about Stephanie's family dinner the night before. He had been going with her to try to keep her mother and Morelli from ganging up on her.

Lester and Stephanie walked in to the Plum house, and Mrs. Plum immediately started to yell at Steph about how she was a disgrace of a daughter. How she was a burden to the family by not marrying and becoming housewife, like her sister, Valerie.

Then Morelli showed up, his Italian temper flaring as he waved his arms in the air and started cussing over Lester's presence. Then he continued ranting about Steph needing to marry him, have his children, and quit her job.

Stephanie had looked at Lester with sad eyes and told him that he could go, because it wasn't fair for him to have to listen to that and be insulted by Joe. Lester refused to leave her, and instead tried to convince her to leave and not listen to anymore of their verbal abuse. Steph had just shook her head, no, and settled into her seat at the table, keeping her face turned down and staring at her untouched plate. Lester said that by the end of the night, Steph's beautiful blue eyes looked haunted.

I was sitting at my desk, going over reports, when my cell rang. It was Lula.

"Tank, I'm sorry to bother you at work, but I'm worried about Steph. She came in to the office this morning and something is off with her. I just don't know what _it_ is; she doesn't even look like herself," Lula said with sadness lacing her voice.

"I know," I said quietly, feeling resolved that this matter was going to demand some sort of intervention, but I just had no idea how to deal with this problem. Obviously, Lula had noticed the same behavior in Steph as Lester and I had.

"What should we do?" Lula asked, sounding as troubled as I did with the situation.

"I don't think there's anything we can do, other than be there for her and try to counter what her mom and Morelli are doing to her right now."

"I wish Batman would hurry back. He'd know how to fix this."

I chuckled and say "You're right; he'd make them stop or ship them off to a third world country."

She sighs and asks "Do you know when he's supposed to be back?"

"I'm waiting for his call right now."

"Are you going to tell him about white girl?" she asked.

"Yeah, I won't be able to keep it from him. It'll be his first question, and he knows me well enough that I can't evade answering him. Besides, he needs to know what's going on, and I need to make sure he doesn't want me to step in."

"Maybe he'll decide to admit how he feels and get her away from Supercop forever."

"One can only hope."

"Bye, Tankie."

"Lula, baby, don't call me that. Bye."

Lula was right. If Ranger would get his head out of his ass and admit how he really felt. Steph wouldn't be going through this right now. She'd be happily living up on the seventh floor, helping me run this company while he was away.

Ranger felt that it wasn't right to try a relationship with her while he was still under government contract, but I kept telling him that she gets it, and would support him, and that they'd be better off together enjoying, whatever time they had instead of none at all.

**Stephanie's POV**

I was sitting in my car outside the bonds office, where I'd just left, forgetting to even sign the agreements for my FTAs. Lula had been questioning me relentlessly about what was wrong, but I didn't even want to talk about it. I was tired, exhausted from a week's worth of sleepless nights. I hurt everywhere, both physically and mentally.

As I started the car, Linkin Park's song _Numb_ came on the radio. I started singing the lyrics and suddenly it dawned on me that this was exactly how I felt. I was numb, like I just didn't care anymore. I was tired of trying to be what Mom and Joe wanted me to be. They kept putting pressure on me to walk in the shoes of the Burg. I knew what they expected of me, but how did I prove to them that I wasn't Burg wife material?

Every step that I took was perceived as mistake to them. I felt so faithless and lost, not knowing in which direction to continue. The burden of missing Ranger only added to my misery. Not being able to just talk to him dragged me down; his voice alone brightens my day.

Mostly, I missed him because he's the greatest supporter of me just being me. No matter what disaster befalls me, Ranger just shows up, hooking his arms under mine, pulling me up, and setting me on my feet and back on track. I wondered for the millionth time when his "someday" will be … I'm beyond ready for mine.

_I'm tired of being what you want me to be_

_Feeling so faithless lost under the surface_

_Don't know what you're expecting of me_

_Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes_

_(Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow)_

_Every step that I take is another mistake to you_

_(Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow)_

_I've become so numb I can't feel you there_

_I've become so tired so much more aware_

_I'm becoming this all I want to do_

_Is be more like me and be less like you_

I motored towards home, figuring that _Ghostbusters_ and Ben and Jerry's were just what I need to help me feel better. I checked in with Tank on my cell, telling him I was just going to stay home for the rest of the day. I wasn't going after any of my FTAs, so he didn't need to send Lester over to "babysit" me. He asked me if I was alright. I fought back tears and told him I was fine.

I should've probably told Tank what was going on and how I was feeling. He'd do everything in his power to make me feel better, but I just couldn't do it. The thought of one more person seeing me weak and unworthy was more than I could handle right now. So I just took myself off to denial land, where I've made a permanent residence, and told Tank again that I was fine, and that I'd see him tomorrow.

I pulled into my lot and found Joe's cop car there. _Great_, I told myself, as I rolled my eyes. I headed up to my apartment and found him inside, packing up some of my things.

"Joe, what do you think you are doing?" I asked sharply.

"Cupcake, you're moving in with me."

I felt my Italian-Hungarian temper roll to full boil. "No, I'm not."

"Steph, come on. We aren't getting any younger. We need to go ahead and get married so we can start our family. We need to have at least two kids. The sooner the better, don't you think?"

"Joe, you're smothering me. Can't you see that? What brought this on, Joe? Why do you think that you can just move me in with you without even asking me? It's like your panicking that you're going to lose me. You think that I should marry you and have kids. Joe, that's not who I am, and you knew that when we started dating. Did you honestly think that I'd be happy living the life of my mother? Have I ever done what anyone expects me to do? I'm not going to be what you want me to be. I can't keep doing this Joe you are slowly killing me."

_Can't you see that you're smothering me_

_Holding too tightly afraid to lose control_

_Cause everything that you thought I would be_

_Has fallen apart right in front of you_

_(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)_

_Every step that I take is another mistake to you_

_(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)_

_And every second I waste is more than I can take_

_I've become so numb I can't feel you there_

_I've become so tired so much more aware_

_I'm becoming this all I want to do_

_Is be more like me and be less like you_

"Joe, can't you see that I need to be me? I can't be like you."

"What are you saying, Steph, that you don't want to be with me anymore?"

"I don't know. I just can't keep fighting you and Mom. I'm having a hard time right now, Joe, and this isn't helping."

"You wouldn't be having a hard time if you just do what I say," he shouted.

"Get out!"

"Cupcake, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it."

"Out, Joe, now! I've just made up my mind. I don't want to be with you anymore."

He walked over to the door and turned around to look at me again. He sighed and then continued out the door.

I stood there for I don't know how long, just staring at the door. I couldn't believe he just told me that I needed to do what he said. He hadn't listened to a damn thing that came out of my mouth. Clearly, Joe was delusional when it came to how I felt about living the Burg life. His family was worse than mine most of the time. And another thing Joe's never done what people to tell him to do. Why would he think I should? I knew that I might be making a mistake, but it was my mistake to make. _Now, what do I do_?

_And I know I may end up failing too_

_But I know you were just like me _

_With someone disappointed in you_

**Tank's POV**

My cell phone rang.

"Yo," I answered.

"Yo, Tank, report."

I hesitated, trying to figure out how best to tell him about Bombshell. Before I could say a word, Ranger quickly spoke up. "What's wrong, Tank?" Ranger snapped with impatience.

Damn, that didn't take him long. All I got to say was "Yo".

"It's Steph." I said and began to try to form an explanation of her behavior when he started yelling.

"Damn it Tank! What's wrong with my Babe? How could you let something happen to her? What is the one thing I said before I left?" he was ranting at this point, and I wondered what Bombshell would think if she could hear this. I'd bet it would put a smile on her face to hear him ranting. I mentally chuckled at the thought.

"Ranger, she's not physically hurt; I wouldn't let anything happen to her. You told me before you left that you didn't care if the company was destroyed as long as she was okay when you got back. Now, would you shut up and listen to me so I can explain what is going on?"

I started to explain the situation with Morelli and Mrs. Plum. I heard Ranger muttering to himself that he should have shipped them off to Siberia before he left and that he knew they'd seize the opportunity to pressure her while he was away. I told him of Steph's behavior, how she had blown off work today and how her eyes were looked haunted instead of having their normal sparkle.

"Tank, I'm supposed to be back in Trenton, in a little over four hours. Would you please go to her? Make sure she is okay. Try to get her to let you hang out with her until I can get there. I'm worried about her. They might have finally managed to break her spirit down, but I know just how I'm going to put her back together.

"Sure, man. Maybe she'll want to watch a movie."

"You better take one of your own or you'll be stuck watching_ Ghostbusters_ again," Ranger advised me, his voice is filled with amusement.

So, after my conversation with Ranger, I planned my strategy. Stop by Tasty Pastry for donuts, then the video store for the new Will Smith action movie. I knew that those things would at least get me through her door. Then I just had to figure out how to convince her to let me stay with her for the next four hours.

**Stephanie's POV**

It was a terrible day. I decided to take a shower, throw some popcorn in the microwave, and curl up on the couch to watch the best movie ever,_ Ghostbusters_. I just hit play on the DVD player when I heard a knock on my door.

I went to the door and said "Joe, just go. I don't want to talk to you again today." I was surprised when I heard Tank's greeting from the other side of the door. "Tank, what are you doing here?"

"You seemed to need a shoulder to lean on; since your shoulder of choice isn't here, I'm volunteering to fill in. If that's OK with you?" he asked.

"Thanks Big Guy, but I'm okay, really." I could see in his eyes that he didn't believe me

"Come on, Steph, hanging out with you is more fun than sitting in Ranger's office doing paperwork. Besides, if you send me away, I'll have to eat all these Boston Crèmes by myself. I also brought the new Will Smith movie you mentioned you might like to see," Tank said with a grin, knowing he had me.

Tank was pulling out the big guns, so I sighed and let him into my apartment. We settled onto the couch and began watching the Will Smith movie, eating some popcorn and then the doughnuts.

The credits were rolling when Tank looked at me and asked why I was yelling at Joe when he came to the door. After a moment, I decided share some of the situation; at least as much as I was willing to share with Tank.

I was trying to explain how I was feeling when there was another knock at the door. I looked at Tank and saw him fighting back a smile. He told me to go get the door. I looked at him like he was crazy. I mean, normally when a Merry Man is present, I'm not allowed to open the door by myself. Tank knew something and he wasn't sharing.

I reluctantly went over to the door and who do I find … Ranger. I flung myself into his open arms, and he tilted his head down, gently kissing my lips. I heard Tank flat out laughing behind us. Ranger raised his head and shot him a look.

Tank looked back at us and says "I'm leaving, you two need to talk."

As the door closed behind Tank, Ranger scooped me up into his arms and carried me to the couch. He sat down with me in his lap and asked me what'd been happening with my Mom and Joe.

I guess Batman had been checking up on me, because he knew about the scene at dinner the other night. I explained to him the way I've been feeling. The numbness inside. That I thought maybe I was suffering from depression and how much worse it got when he was gone. That I was tired of being what everyone wanted me to be. That I was tired of being a joke to the cops, a disappointment to my mother, and entertainment for him and the Merry Men.

_I've become so numb I can't feel you there_

_Tired of being what you want me to be_

"It's like I couldn't feel you here this time. I know that sounds crazy, but normally when you're gone, I still feel your presence like a shield around me. It's always gotten me through in the past because it's so strong. But this time, they broke through the shield and tore me down."

"Babe, you're exactly what I want you to be. I owe you an apology. I never should've said that you were entertainment. That came out all wrong at the time and I never corrected it. You are important to me and everyone at Rangeman. You're beautiful, smart, caring, tenacious, witty, sexy as hell, and my best friend. I'm sorry that everyone's treated you so badly. Hell, I'm sorry I treated you that way. Please, don't let them get to you. You don't need to change a damn thing about yourself except for maybe one thing"

"What's that?"

"Steph, I've been so stupid when it comes to you. I'm not good at letting people in but I've come to realize that I have a relationship with you already, just not the type I want. I know that you'll have to think about it and that you are technically still with Joe."

I interrupt him. "Joe and I broke up a few hours ago."

Ranger flashed a 200-watt smile. "Steph, I'm ready for our someday, starting right now."

"I've been praying you would say that."

And with that I turned and pressed my lips to his…..


	2. Bleeding Love Pt 1

**Chapter 2 - Bleeding Love – Pt. 1 **

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or the songs used in this story. Song used is Bleeding Love by Leona Lewis. Cupcakes beware very unkind to Morelli.

**Steph's POV**

After the confessions Ranger and I had made to each other that night; we decided that we were done denying our feelings for each other. We realized that it wasn't going to be easy for either of us. He had been resigned to being alone, and I typically tried to self-destruct my relationships by allowing my Hungarian-Italian temper to get the best of me.

We were taking things slow, starting with dating. I mean actual dates, not pizza and beer while watching a hockey game. I couldn't remember Joe ever taking me out on a real date, unless you counted his cousin's wedding, and we all remember how that night ended in a disaster. Even though we were going slowly, the people around Ranger and me were starting to suspect that we were a couple. How could they not? We now spent every available moment together.

Ranger and I have been enjoying really getting to know each other. I loved learning about his family, and he's told me what he can about his military career. I knew that he was still under contract for the next two months and that he could be called away at any moment. It worried me that he could be gone again so soon after getting him back, but now that I knew he loved me, maybe I'd deal with it better next time. The feelings of depression had all but disappeared now that I had him in my life permanently.

**Ranger's POV**

I was the luckiest man on the planet. I, Carlos Manoso, had the love of my Babe. I always wanted to tell Steph that we could have this someday, but I was just too afraid that she would pick the Cop over me and had even convinced myself that would be for the best. I never dreamed that I'd get this opportunity with Stephanie, and now that I had it, I would do everything in my power to make her the happiest woman on the planet. I would give her anything. If she wanted it, I'd make her my wife and the mother of my children.

Stephanie and I had just decided to finally let everyone in on the news of our relationship. We were telling her parents over dinner tonight. I fully intended to speak to her father and ask for his blessing on my plan to propose to Steph. I wanted to let him know up front that as soon as Steph was ready, I wanted to marry her. I wanted him to know that I'd spent too much time trying to keep her away from me, and I didn't have the strength to do that any longer. I wantd her with me always.

We were planning to go to Haywood after dinner and let the Merry Men know that we are officially together. I was sure that they already knew or suspected for a while, but Steph wanted to tell them in person. Earlier today we called my parents to let them know. They were thrilled that I was finally sharing my life with someone. They expected us at dinner as soon as our schedule allowed.

I'd never trusted myself to be in a relationship. I'd always felt the danger was too great. I had closed myself off from love for so long that this whole thing had me scared for the first time in a long time. Scared or not, I wouldn't trade this for anything. I had felt frozen and unable to love for so long, but everything changed the day that Steph walked into that diner.

_Closed off from love  
I didn't need the pain  
Once or twice was enough  
And it was all in vain  
Time starts to pass  
Before you know it you're frozen_

_But something happened  
For the very first time with you  
My heart melted to the ground  
Found something true  
And everyone's lookin 'round  
Thinking I'm going crazy _

We arrived at the Plum house, and I was not surprised by the reception we received. I spent the first few minutes dodging Grandma Mazur's attempts to feel me up - that woman is a sex fiend. Steph giggled as I endeavored to avoid Grandma's advances. I looked at my Babe, raising an eyebrow and pleading "Babe" before she came to my rescue and told her granny to leave me alone. Steph informed Grandma Mazur that from now on she was the only person who got to feel me up. Her mother dropped the glass she was setting on the table, obviously shocked by Steph's words.

"Stephanie Michelle Plum! You take that back. What will Joseph think?" Mrs. Plum stated in an irate voice as she glared at her daughter.

"Mom, I don't care what Joe thinks. We broke up, and now I 'm dating Carlos. We're happy, isn't that all that matters?"

"He's not one of us. What will everyone think when they find out that you're dating him?"

_But I don't care what they say  
I'm in love with you  
They try to pull me away  
But they don't know the truth  
My heart's crippled by the vein  
That I keep on closing  
You cut me open and I_

Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
I keep bleeding  
I keep, keep bleeding love  
Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
You cut me open

"I don't care what they think, Mother. I'm not living my life to please the Burg anymore. We love each other and he makes me happier than I've ever been."

As I watched Steph defend our love to her mother, I fell in love with her all over again. I was more determined than ever to speak to her father. Mr. Plum's ESP must've been working today because he came up to me and placed a hand on my shoulder, then asked me to accompany him to the back yard. I glanced at Steph and gave her a smile as I followed Frank out the back door.

"Mr. Manoso, what exactly are your intentions with my baby girl?'

"Sir, please call me Carlos. I want Steph in whatever way she'll have me. I plan to ask her to marry me soon, but only when she's ready. If I've learned anything over the years about Steph, it's that she needs to do things on her terms not anyone else's."

With a grin spreading across his face, he held out his hand to me. "You have my blessing. Take care of her, son."

I shook his outstretched hand. "I will, sir," I vowed, and it was a promise that I'd have no trouble keeping.

We headed back into the house and Steph walked up to me, searching my face for signs of distress. I flashed a 200-watt smile at her as I wrapped my arms around her waist. I leaned down, grazing my lips on her neck as I whispered loud enough for her family to hear.

"I love you."

"I love you, Carlos." Steph happily returned.

We had a surprisingly peaceful dinner. I was concerned about Mrs. Plum's reaction because it was obvious that she had issues with our relationship, though she didn't voice anymore objections during dinner.

We left the Plum house sometime later and headed over to Rangeman. I placed a call to Tank, telling him to have everyone in conference room one in fifteen minutes for a quick meeting. I never call late night meetings, except for emergency situations, which typically involved Steph.

Tank voiced his concern "What's wrong with Bombshell?"

"Nothing's wrong, man, just need to tell you guys something."

Steph and I walked hand in hand into the conference room, taking in the concerned eyes of Tank, Lester, Bobby, and Hector. I tugged on Steph's arm, pulling her hard enough to make her spin around to face me and delivered a bone-melting kiss to her lips. I heard the sharp intake of breath, which quickly turned to wolf whistles and chuckles from the men.

Tank cleared his throat "Bout damn time, man."

Stephanie blushed a beautiful shade of red as she glanced at the men. I chuckled at her and pulled her back to my chest, wrapping my arms around her and kissing the top of her head.

I looked at my friends. "I suspect that you all have figured out by now that Steph and I are officially together."

The conference room erupted in yells of congratulations, thank Gods, and finally. But all noise halted when the phone rang in the conference room.

Tank went over and answered it. "Rangeman," he said, then, "Yes, can you hold?" Tank turned to face me. "Ranger, it's for you. It's the Boston office."

I answered the phone with my usual greeting. "Yo."

"Hey Ranger, I'm sorry to bother you, but we've got an FTA that we could use your help picking up."

"What are the charges and the bond amount?"

"1.5 million bond, charged with multiple counts of murder, aggravated assault, the list's a mile long."

"I'll drive up in the morning. Have everything ready for me when I get there. I want to pick him up quick and get back. I have something important here that needs my attention."

I glanced at Steph and she gave me a small smile. I could tell by her eyes that she did not like the idea of me going out of town.

I walked back to Steph and wrapped my arms around her. I told the group what was happening and then leaned down to whisper in Steph's ear. "Babe, don't worry. It's standard operating procedure for me to assist on FTAs with bonds over a million dollars. I'll make sure it's a quick pick-up and be home as soon as possible."

Steph looked at me and said "I know Carlos, it just seems that **no matter how many times you save the world, it always manages to get back in jeopardy again. Sometimes I just want it to stay saved! You know, for a little bit?"**

Steph relaxed a little, and I asked her to accompany me up to seven. She agreed and we went up hand in hand.

I sat down on the couch and pulled her into my lap. I turned her chin to where I could see her sapphire eyes. "Babe, will you do me a favor please?"

"Anything, Carlos you know that."

"Will you stay here on seven while I'm gone? I like the idea of you living here with me. I know that you may not be ready to consider living together, but I would like to discuss it more when I get back from Boston. I also want you to consider something else. This office has grown so much in the past year I'm really hoping that you'll consider coming to work here at Rangeman full time. You have your business degree and I'm hoping that you'll help me out with the business aspect of the company. You'd be a great help to me and the guys. I know that the clients would love you."

"I'll think about it, Carlos."

I gently placed my lips to hers and asked her if she would like to stay the night with me. I just wanted to hold her and wake up with her by my side in the morning. Steph agreed and we headed into the bedroom to get ready for bed. She grabbed one of my black t-shirts and I grabbed my silk boxers. We settled into bed with Steph snuggling into my chest. We talked a little and then drifted off to sleep.

A/N: This story's rating will change next chapter.


	3. Bleeding Love Pt 2

**Chapter 2 - Bleeding Love – Pt. 2 **

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or the songs used in this story. Song used is Bleeding Love by Leona Lewis. Cupcakes beware very unkind to Morelli.

**Steph's POV**

I woke as I feel the bed shift. Carlos started lightly brushing his lips over mine.

"Babe, I'm sorry to wake you, but I'm getting ready to head out to Boston. I wanted to tell you bye before I left. I love you, Steph."

His lips came back to mine and I felt his tongue touch my lips, seeking entrance. I opened my mouth to him and our tongues fought for dominance. He broke the kiss and looked at me with lust filled eyes.

"Carlos, if you don't leave now I won't let you go."

Carlos chuckled and placed one last small kiss on my lips, then rolled off the bed. He stopped at the bedroom door. "Ella will be up with your breakfast later, Babe. Be safe and don't go crazy. I'll call you later tonight."

"Don't get shot," I said back

I lay back down on the heavenly bed and snuggled up with Carlos' pillow. I slowly awoke some time later and could smell the scent of coffee coming from the kitchen. I heard Ella moving around in the apartment, so I decided to get up and see what she brought for breakfast. I stretched my arms over my head in an effort to come fully awake, and then I went into the closet and pulled on a pair of Carlos' sweats before heading out to the kitchen.

Ella looked up at me as I padded out of the bedroom. "Good morning, dear" she greeted pleasantly.

"Good morning, Ella."

"Stephanie, I brought up your breakfast. I made your favorite … chocolate chip pancakes."

"Ella, will you adopt me?" I asked as I dug into my chocolaty goodness.

She chuckled and said that she'd be happy to call me her daughter. Ella headed to the door and looked back at me, telling me to leave the dishes and that she'd be back up to get them later. She also told me to let her know what time I'd like my dinner.

After eating the breakfast Ella left me and taking a quick shower, I headed down to see Tank on five.

"Come in, Bombshell," Tank said with a grin as I rapped on his door frame.

"Good morning, Big Guy. What do you need me to help you with today?"

He motioned to the stacks of paperwork on his desk. There was a stack of searches and a stack of proposals piled a mile high.

"Ok, I guess I can take a hint. But sometime today I need to run by the office to pick up any new files they might have for me."

"Take someone with you, please. Would you mind picking up the files for Rangeman while you're there?"

"Sure, I'll get them. Do you think Lester would be available to ride with me this afternoon?"

Tank pulled out his phone and a minute later Lester walked into the room. "Hey Beautiful, I hear you need an escort this afternoon."

"I sure do Lester. Do you mind?"

"Spending the afternoon in the company of a beautiful woman or watch monitors? Hmm … I'd pick you hands down." He lightly pinched my cheek and gave me a wink.

We made plans to meet down in the garage at 4:00 to head to the bonds office.

I spent the day hanging out with Tank in his office, trying to help him with the paperwork. By 3:45 we had most of the files complete. I looked up to find Tank watching me.

"Why didn't he offer you this job a long time ago? It would've taken me two days to accomplish what you've done in a few hours. I'll see you in the morning Bombshell. Thanks for the help."

I told Tank that I'd see him tomorrow as I head down to the garage to meet Lester. He was already in the SUV waiting for me. We stopped by Tasty Pastry on the way to the office. _Hey, it's never too late for doughnut_. At the bonds office, Lester and I spent an hour talking to the girls before heading out. As we walked out to the SUV I noticed Joe Morelli getting out of his POS cop car. He started walking our way with a livid expression on his face.

"Cupcake, we need to talk. What's this I hear about you dating Ranger?"

"Who'd you hear that from?" I asked innocently.

"Everyone. They say you two are joined at the hip these days."

I looked at Joe and saw a man who never really loved me for me. I really didn't want to have this conversation with him. Not that I really cared what he thought anymore, but I just had a feeling that confirming his accusation wasn't going to go down well, and I really didn't want Joe to try to start something that would cause Lester to have to intervene.

I glanced over at Lester and he gave me a small smirk.

"Yes, Joe, I'm dating Ranger," I said

Joe stepped closer to me and Lester followed suit. Joe started screaming at me then.

"_How can you be so stupid, Steph? He'll never love you. He just wants a fuck buddy. The only thing that will come from this will be him getting you killed."_

**Trying hard not to hear  
But they talk so loud  
Their piercing sounds fill my ears  
Try to fill me with doubt  
Yet I know that the goal  
Is to keep me from falling**

"_It's my decision to make, Joe. Ranger lets me fly; while you want to turn me into a robot version of my mother. I don't want to be a housewife. I'd rather be his fuck buddy, than your wife,"_ I yelled, my temper flaring.

Fury filled Joe's eyes. _"You're so clueless, Steph. Don't expect me to let you come crawling back. I've done everything for you and this is the thanks I get. You're such a bitch. You'll see that I'm right, he will leave you! Then you'll be getting what you deserve, someone to treat you like the whore you are."_

Before I could speak, Joe hit me across the face with enough force to knock me to the ground. He leaned down towards me, trying to get his hands on me again. The next thing I know, Lester kicked Morelli in the face, forcing Joe's body up and away from me. Lester connected a punch to the side of Joe's face, knocking him to the ground where he stepped over Joe and continued to pound on him relentlessly.

"_You stupid, Fuck. How dare you lay a hand on her!"_ Lester screamed at Joe.

I yelled at Lester, _"Lester stop, he's not worth it,"_ trying to get Lester's attention from Joe before he killed him. I was about to reach out to try to grab Lester when I turned to see a black SUV screeching to a stop at the curb. Tank, Bobby, and Hal jumped from the vehicle in a run, headed our way. Lester continued to yell at Joe as his fists proceeded with their brutal assault. Joe was helpless against Lester's attack. Tank came up and hauled Lester off of Joe. As big as Tank is it was all he could do to restrain Lester. I've never seen Lester so furious and I got the feeling that when he told the other Merry Men the whole story, I'd be dealing with four very pissed off mercenaries. Who'd like nothing more than to get their hands around Joe's neck.

We had gathered a small crowd in front of the bonds office, and Connie and Lula were sending Joe death glares. We all looked up at the sounds of sirens in the distance. It looked like one of the observers called the cop shop for help.

"Just great," I mumbled to myself. I would be receiving a call from my mother in less than five minutes.

Tank was still wrestling with Lester as Carl and Big Dog arrived on the scene. They stepped towards Joe and asked for his side of the story. Joe glared at Lester and me, then said he wanted Lester arrested for assaulting an officer.

"_That's bullshit and you know it," _Lester screamed at Joe as he tried to break free from Tank.

Carl and Big Dog turned to listen to Lester's side of the story. When he got to the part where Joe punched me, there were sharp intakes of breath from both the cops and the Merry Men.

Tank quickly released Lester and lunged for Joe, managing to grab him by his shirt and shoving him up against the bonds office. Fury was evident in his eyes as he growled at Joe.

"You got a death wish, Morelli? I guarantee that's what'll happen if you ever lay another hand on Bombshell."

"You threatening me, Tank?" Joe asked with a sneer.

"No, I'm promising you."

Big Dog grabbed Joe and started shoving him towards the parking lot. Big Dog was cussing at Joe, telling him that he can't believe he hit me and that he was an idiot because Ranger's shit list is not the place anyone would want to be. That'd get you killed for sure especially if you were on it for hurting Steph.

Carl walked up to me and looked at my face, then asked me if I wanted to press charges. I rolled my eyes, saying no and that it was a misunderstanding. Me being me, I was choosing to take up residence once again in denial land. Carl told me he was sorry for how Joe acted and told us we were free to go.

I turned towards the SUV, figuring that we'd head back to Rangeman. My progress was stopped by Bobby who insisted on looking at my face before we left, saying we might need to go get an x-ray. I looked at him like he'd lost his mind. He knew how much I hated hospitals. My face hurt, but wasn't a big deal. I told him that all I needed was some Tylenol and an ice pack, and that I'd be fine. After a few minutes of Bobby poking and prodding my tender face, he cleared me to go back to Rangeman.

I was up on seven, watching a movie with an ice pack on my cheek to control the swelling when my cell phone rang, playing the Batman theme song. My heart fluttered knowing that I was going to get to talk to Carlos.

"Hello, Batman." I didn't even try to hide the smile from my voice.

"Babe."

"Did you have a good trip?"

"Yeah, we just got out of the planning meeting for the take down tonight. I should be back the day after tomorrow. Now, what the hell happened with Morelli?"

"Joe heard that we're dating and didn't take the news too well."

"Tank said he hit you. Are you okay? I'm going to kill him for laying a hand on you. Do I need to come home?"

I'd never heard Carlos talk so much or so fast. He was asking questions quicker than I could answer them.

"Yes, he hit me, but it's not bad. I'm fine. No, you can't kill him. No, you don't need to come home. I can handle this."

Carlos sighed. "I know you can handle anything, but that doesn't mean that I won't come home if you need me." I heard one of the Boston guys yelling for Carlos in the background. "Look, Babe, I'll call you later tonight after the take down. We'll talk about how we're going to handle Morelli. He won't ever hurt you again. I promise. I wish I was there holding you right now."

**But nothing's greater  
Than the rush that comes with your embrace  
And in this world of loneliness  
I see your face  
Yet everyone around me  
Thinks that I'm going crazy, maybe, maybe**

"Carlos, I wish you were here too, but you'll be back in two days. I love you. I'll talk to you later."

"Love ya, Babe."

The line went dead, and I looked down at it, sighing and thinking to myself that I needed to teach that man some phone manners. I was startled from my thoughts by the phone ringing again. It was none other than my mother. I rolled my eyes as I answered the phone.

"Hello, Mom."

"Stephanie, what happened? The phone has been ringing off the hook. I'm going to have to disconnect it to get a moment of peace. They're saying that you got into a fight in the parking lot of the bonds office with Joseph. That one of Ranger's men beat Joseph up. What are you thinking running around with those thugs?"

"Mom, Joe got what he deserved. Lester hit him because he punched me in the face. I have bruises on my face to prove it. Ranger and his men are not thugs. How many times do I have to tell you that?"

"I'm sure that Joseph didn't mean to hit you. I bet it was an accident. You need to call him and work this out. You two belong together. You'll have a good life with Joseph."

"You never listen to me Mom. I'm not going back to Joe. Today should have proven to you that he's not right for me. He hit me. There was no accident or excuse for his actions."

**But I don't care what they say  
I'm in love with you  
They try to pull me away  
But they don't know the truth  
My heart's crippled by the vein  
That I keep on closing  
You cut me open and I**

**But I don't care what they say  
I'm in love with you  
They try to pull me away  
But they don't know the truth  
My heart's crippled by the vein  
That I keep on closing  
You cut me open and I**

"Mom, please listen to me. I love Ranger, and he loves me. He doesn't want to make me change, and he keeps me safe. Can't you just be glad that I've found someone that makes me happy?"

"You need to grow up, Steph. Joseph isn't going to wait around forever. He's going to get tired of waiting around for you, and you're going to end up alone."

"Mom, I'm staying with Ranger, if he asks me to I'll marry him. I'll never be with another man, ever. He's who I choose regardless of what you say. You'll either learn to accept it or not. I don't really care anymore. I'm tired of you always trying to cut me down, to force me to do what you want."

**Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
I keep bleeding  
I keep, keep bleeding love  
Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
You cut me open**

And it's draining all of me  
Oh they find it hard to believe  
I'll be wearing these scars  
For everyone to see

"How dare you speak to me that way young lady? I expect Joseph and you at dinner tonight at six sharp."

_I growled at her _"That won't be happening … ever. Joe will never accompany me anywhere, anymore. I love you Mom, but I refuse to come to dinner until you accept Carlos as a permanent fixture in my life. That means you have to accept that Joe will never be anything more than a friend. Bye, Mom."

"Stephanie, Stephanie Michelle Pl…" I heard as I hung up on my mother.

**I don't care what they say  
I'm in love with you  
They try to pull me away  
But they don't know the truth  
My heart's crippled by the vein  
That I keep on closing  
You cut me open and I**

Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
I keep bleeding  
I keep, keep bleeding love  
Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
You cut me open and I

After the emotionally draining day I had, I curled up on the couch and fell asleep watching the movie I started earlier….

**Tanks POV**

Sometime later that night …

As I headed down to my apartment on the fourth floor, I began to think about the day's events. I couldn't believe that asshole Morelli hit Bombshell; I could've killed him right then and there with my bare hands. I'd have my work cut out for me to keep Ranger from killing Joe when he gets back.

I wonder what Ranger's reaction will be when he see's just how good Bombshell is with the business aspects of Rangeman. Ranger should have hired her permanently years ago. It sure would've made our lives easier.

I was opening up my apartment door when my cell phone rang. I looked down and saw that it was Thor, from the Boston office. Odd, I think to myself, for them to be calling me when Ranger was there in Boston. I answered my phone and heard shouting and sirens.

"Yo, what the hell is going on?"

"Tank, the boss has been shot. It's bad, man. You need to get Steph and get up here now."

"Where'd he take the shot? How did this happen?"

"He took three shots. The skip knew we were coming. He took Ranger down as soon as we opened the door. Ranger had on his vest but the bullets penetrated it. The skip shot him with cop-killers."

"Shit! I'm going to go get Steph and we'll be there as soon as we can. Tell him she's on her way."

It was like Scrog all over again. I couldn't believe it was happening. How was I going to tell Steph this_?_ She wasn't going to take it well, I thought as I made my way to the apartment on seven.

**Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
I keep bleeding  
I keep, keep bleeding love  
Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
You cut me open and I  
Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love**

**Steph's POV**

I woke up and looked over to see that it was 10:00 pm. Man, I couldn't believe I slept that long. Carlos would be calling soon. I opened up my phone to make sure that I didn't miss his call and saw that I hadn't.

I glanced around the room and a picture frame that I hadn't noticed before caught my eye. It was a picture of Carlos and me. We were hugging in the alley by the bonds office. I could tell by our faces that we had just been kissing. I could see the heat in our eyes. I wondered who took this picture and gave it to Carlos.

I was pulled from my thoughts by a knock on the door. I figured that it was Tank coming to check on me before he called it a night. I went to the door with the picture still in my hand….

**TBC**

A/N: Ok, guys don't kill me yet … This story was supposed to be a one shot. But so many people asked me to continue it that my muse exploded with ideas. Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up. I've already started chapter 4 so it shouldn't take as long as this one did. I hope to have chapter 4 up in a week.


	4. Stay With Me

Stay With Me

I would like to thank Ber for Beta'ing this story and Ashley for double checking everything for me.

I don't own any of the characters or the Song. Just borrowing, the song is _Stay with me _by Danity Kane.

_Previously: I was pulled from my thoughts by a knock on the door. I figured that it was Tank coming to check on me before he called it a night. I went to the door with the picture still in my hand…._

**Stephanie's POV**

_Raindrops, Fall From, Everywhere  
I Reach Out, For You, But You're Not There  
So I Stood, Waiting, In The Dark  
With Your Picture, In My Hand  
Story Of a Broken Heart_

I opened the door to find Tank staring at me with haunted eyes. I did not know what was going on but the look on his face told me there obviously was something horribly wrong. I couldn't breathe and the picture in my hand crashed to the floor shattering the glass into a million pieces.

"Tank, what's wrong?" I whispered while tears started to form in my eyes.

"Steph, Ranger's been shot. I'm not going to lie to you. It's bad. We've got to go he needs you there."

Little black dots started to form in front of my eyes. I felt like I was about to collapse when Tank wrapped his arms around me. He picked me up and carried me to the bedroom where he sat me on the edge of the bed and pushed my head in between my legs. "Steph, push back against my hand and breathe."

"Steph, I'm sorry but I need you to focus I don't have time for you to pass out right now. I'll pack, you need to go change and we have to catch a plane. You have his medical power of attorney and they need you there to make decisions for him."

"What did you just say?" _I didn't just hear him say that._ There is no way that I have Carlos' power of attorney. Surely, he realized that I have trouble making difficult decisions. There is bound to be someone better suited for this job than me.

Tank grabbed a duffel bag out of the closet and started throwing my clothes into it while I hurried in to the bathroom to change my clothes. We were downstairs in less than five minutes. Bobby was waiting for us in the vehicle and as soon as our doors were shut, he was speeding out of the garage.

I sat there quietly hoping that this is all a bad dream. I mean come on. Carlos is Batman. Batman doesn't get shot. He has to be alright, there is no other option. I had tears silently falling from my eyes as I willed my super hero to be okay. I could feel eyes on me as I looked up to see Tank watching me from the front seat.

I quickly turned away and wiped the tears from my eyes. I had to hold it together because I needed to prove that I could handle the chaos in our lives. But damn it he could not die, I just got him in my life. I can't lose him now. It's like the heavens are mocking me.

I wished that this was all just a nightmare so I could wake up. I don't want to know what my life would be like without him in it.

"Stay with me, Carlos, I'm on my way," I whispered. Silently, I prayed that he could feel my love even though he was hundreds of miles away.

_Stay with Me  
Don't Let Me Go  
Cause I Can't Be Without You  
Just Stay With Me  
and Hold Me Close  
Because I've built My World Around You  
And I Don't Wanna Know What's It Like Without You  
So Stay with Me  
Just Stay With Me  
_

We arrived at the private airstrip sometime later. Tank, Bobby, and I hurried into the plane which was waiting for us. As soon as we were buckled the plane started to taxi and before I could comprehend what was going on we were in the air. Tanks cell phone rang and I heard him answer with the Rangeman standard.

"Yo."

**Tank POV**

My phone rang and it was Thor again. I dreaded answering the phone afraid that I might have to deliver more bad news to Steph. If Ranger doesn't pull through it would kill her. That much I was certain of. I had never seen two people have the kind of connection that they do. You could feel the electricity in the air anytime they were around one another.

"Yo."

"Tank, how much longer till Steph is here?" Thor sounded frantic "The doctor has asked for her three times in the last ten minutes. They won't tell us anything. They said they can't release any of his medical information until Steph arrives and gives permission for them to."

"Tell them we have been in the air for 15 minutes. We should be at the hospital in less than 45 minutes."

I hung up the phone to see Steph looking at me expectantly.

"No update, Steph, They won't release any of his information until you arrive and give permission for them to do so."

I could see the look of devastation in her eyes. She had been hoping that the phone call would give us some good news. Bobby went over to her and placed his arm around her. Steph broke down in his arms. I knew that she had been holding it all in ever since I came to tell her what had happened. She hated for us to see to her cry, thinking that it made her weak in our eyes.

**Steph's POV**

I knew that Tank told the guys from the Boston office that we would be there in 45 minutes. That is not a long amount of time, so why did it seem that I had been sitting with Bobby's arm around me for hours? I finally started to feel the plane descend. I muttered to myself "It's about damn time."

We finally stopped and disembarked from the plane and headed to get into the awaiting SUV. We arrived at Mass Gen. ten minutes later. I rushed through the doors and grabbed the first staff member I saw telling them to take me to Carlos.

"Ma'am, please calm down," The nurse tells me.

"Listen, I need you to take me to Carlos Manoso's room right now."

Why are they not listening to me? Do they not understand how urgent this situation is? I need to get too him now. I hope that he will know I'm here. That my presence will help to bring him back to me, that I will help to ease his pain.

_I'm Trying And Hoping, For The Day  
When my touch is enough  
To Take The Pain Away  
Cause I've Searched For So Long  
The Answer Is Clear  
We'll be OK if We Don't Let It Disappear__  
_

As we made our way towards Carlos' room, I sent up silent prayers to please let him be alright.

The doctor walked out of his room and stopped me to ask if I was Ms. Plum. I told him yes. He introduced himself as Dr. Stevens and preceded to hand me hospital forms to sign. I signed the forms without really looking at them. I told the doctor to please tell me that Carlos would be okay. Dr. Stevens seemed to be collecting his thoughts before he answered my question. While I waited I kept thinking that I couldn't live without Carlos and I didn't want to know what it would be like without him. We had just started to build our world around each other.

_Stay With Me  
Don't let Me go  
Cause I Can't Be Without You  
Just Stay With Me  
And Hold Me Close  
Because I've Built My World Around You  
And I Don't Wanna Know What it's Like Without You  
So Stay with Me  
Just Stay With Me  
_

"Carlos is in critical condition. He was shot in the chest and shoulder three times. One bullet pierced his lung causing it to collapse. One was a clean shot through his shoulder. The third bullet is the most critical; it nicked his heart causing massive blood loss. We took him into emergency surgery and were able to repair the damage. Our concern now is if we got to him quick enough and if his body can pull out of it. The next 24 hours will tell if he will live or die," Doctor Stevens finally told me.

Bobby speaks up at this time while Tank grabs me to keep me from falling on the floor.

"Dr. Stevens, what are his odds of pulling through?"

"I wish I could give you more hope but right now 40 percent. His body has suffered a severe trauma and massive blood loss. The combination is dangerous," Dr. Stevens responded looking at me with sad eyes

We made our way towards Carlos' ICU room where the nurse informed us that only two of us could go back at a time. Bobby and Tank looked at each other both wanting to go back. Tank told Bobby to take me back because he needed to check in with Thor and arrange for Carlos' guards.

Bobby pulled me to him and wrapped and arm around my shoulder. "Come on Bomber, Let's go check on that man of yours and tell him to wake his ass up."

I knew that he was trying to lighten the mood but I doubted that Carlos would wake any time soon. We walked into the room and I gasped at the sight in front of me. Carlos looked so pale and there were cords everywhere. He was hooked up to a ventilator and heart monitors. I stopped at the door unable to move any closer. Bobby gave me a squeeze. I let out a breath that I didn't know I was holding and I rushed to Carlos's side and grabbing his hand.

"Baby, I'm here. It's okay. You're going to be alright. Please come back to me, please. You promised me that you would always be here. That you would never go away. Please ... I need you to stay with me, Carlos," I said while tears ran down my face.

_I've searched my heart over  
So many many times  
No you and I, is like no stars to light the sky at night  
Our Picture Hangs up to  
Remind Me Of The Days  
You Promised Me We'd Always  
And Never Go Away  
That's Why I Need You To Stay_

My worst nightmare was coming true right in front of my eyes. Carlos' heart monitors flat lined and it was like everything happened all at once. Bobby tried to grab me to pull me out of the way. The doctors and the nurses all rushed in yelling for us to leave.

"No," I screamed. "I will not leave him."

_Stay With Me  
Don't let Me go  
Cause I Can't Be Without You  
Just Stay With Me  
And Hold Me Close  
Because I've Built My World Around You  
And I Don't Wanna Know What's It Like Without You  
So Stay with Me  
Just Stay With Me_

The staff was working frantically on Carlos trying to revive him. I was sobbing uncontrollably. Bobby was talking to me but I could not comprehend anything he was saying.

I broke free from his grasp and fell to my knees next to his bed. I was screaming "Carlos" as my world faded to black.

_Don't leave  
so I stay waiting in the dark.__.._

**TBC ...**


	5. No Air

**"No Air"**

I don't own any of the characters or the Song. Just borrowing, the song is _No Air_ by Jordin Sparks and Chris Brown.

Special thanks to Ber and Ashley for all the help with editing. This Chapter contains all five prompts for Das' Demanding Challenge.

_Previously: The staff was working frantically on Carlos trying to revive him. I was sobbing uncontrollably. Bobby was talking to me but I could not comprehend anything he was saying. _

_I broke free from his grasp and fell to my knees next to his bed. I was screaming "Carlos" as my world faded to black._

Ranger's POV

I can't believe the phone call that I got from Tank. It seemed that Morelli wasn't taking too well to my relationship with Stephanie. I knew I'd have to pay him a visit when I got back into town with some of my men. None of us would allow something like this to slide and he would never have the **liberty** to try anything again. I swear that man has a death wish and I would be more than happy to oblige him. It humbled me to know that Santos risked being arrested to kick Morelli's ass and only stopped when Tank pulled him off.

_Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air_

Steph is my air and there is no way that I could live without her. I called her after my planning meeting and she told me that I couldn't kill the cop, but she didn't say that I couldn't beat the shit out of him. Our conversation was interrupted by Thor yelling. He needed my signature on some forms. I needed to get these offices have running without me overseeing every little detail. I wanted to start working less so I could spend more time with Steph. I know that **the future depends on what we do in the present. **So, I needed to start restructuring the offices a little to give me more **freedom.**

To tell the **truth** I had been thinking about this for a while and I believed that **if I am to change this image I must first change myself. **I was going to have to learn how to live again, for something other than the job. I was going to have to have the **courage** to deal with the ridicule of changing my badass image. Steph was worth it though I was sure of that. I was ready for the American **dream,** just not the cookie cutter version everyone else expects. I knew that Steph accepted my job and I accepted hers. Now I just needed to be done with this pickup so I could get back to Trenton.

Sometime later …

We pulled up three houses down from the skip's house and prepared to rush in. Everyone had on their vests and we quietly headed to the front and back of the house. Once everyone was in place we rushed the door. What we were not expecting was for the FTA to be waiting for us. I was first through the door and was shocked when I heard the sound of gunshots. I felt the bullet penetrate my shoulder and before I could react I felt two more tear into my chest. I don't remember much after that thought, as I felt the blackness start to take me.

_If I should die before I wake  
Its cause you took my breath away  
Losing you is like living in a world with no air  
Oh_

The next thing that I remember is waking to the EMT's working on me; they were talking to me, trying to get me to remain conscious. I felt time slipping away from me and I really worried that my dreams of a life with Steph were over. I tried to yell for Steph but was unable to form the words as I'm pulled under again.

Barely conscious I feel the doctors and nurses working on me. I hear Thor talking to me and whisper to him "Where's Steph?"

"She's on her way here now, Boss. She'll be here in an hour."

I slip again into the darkness.

She's here, I can feel her presence. I am not aware of much but I can feel her near me. I feel her hand grabbing mine. I want nothing more than to be able to tell her all the things I never have had the courage to say. How completely she has changed my life. I wish I could tell her I love her one more time. I want one more kiss, one more night, I want our happily ever after.

_I'm here alone, didn't wanna leave  
My heart won't move, it's incomplete  
Wish there was a way that I can make you understand  
_

"Baby, I'm here. It's okay. You're going to be alright. Please come back to me, please. You promised me that you would always be here. That you would never go away. Please ... I need you to stay with me, Carlos," I can hear her crying. I want nothing more than to grant her wish but I feel myself being pulled into the darkness again and I fear I won't come back this time._ I love you, Babe. I'm sorry._

Steph's POV

I am starting to become aware of my surroundings and I can tell that I am wrapped in a set of big arms. I try to remember why I am waking up in a fog. Then my eye's fly open as everything comes crashing back. Ranger was shot and I was holding his hand when he flat lined. They were telling Bobby to pull me out of the room. I screamed no, and then everything had gone black. I have no idea how long I had been out or what had happened with Carlos.

I started to panic and I looked at Tank. I can see him looking back at me. He is looking at me with a small smile. I start flinging questions at him. "What happened? Where's Carlos? How is he? Where are we?"

"Steph please calm down. I promise to explain everything I just need to make sure you stay calm. We don't need you passing out again. The doctor's got Rangers heart restarted a few seconds after you passed out. He is still in critical condition in ICU. The good news is his vitals are holding strong the bad news is he slipped into a coma when he coded. We are in the ICU waiting room and he is just inside those doors." He tells me all this while rubbing a small circle on my back. This simple gesture calmed me and reassured me that I'm not alone.

I think to myself that I can't live alone without him. It's hard for me to breathe because he has been my air. How do you breathe with no air? Carlos needs me and I will do what he would expect of me. I will be strong and I will hold it together. "When can I see him?" I asked as I held the tears at bay.

_But how do you expect me  
to live alone with just me  
Cause my world revolves around you  
It's so hard for me to breathe_

"You can go back when you are ready but I insist that you eat something first Steph," Bobby answers as he enters the room. "The nurses are working on Ranger right now and it will be a while so we have time." I knew better than to argue with him, if I refused to eat he would have had me admitted and hooked up to an I.V.

Tank got up and said he would be right back with something for us to eat. I was sitting here waiting for Tank to come back when I saw a Merry Man that I had never seen before enter the room. He looked at Bobby and headed towards me extending his hand to shake mine. "Stephanie, I'm Thor. I was with Ranger when he was shot. He asked for you. He wanted you here. I just thought you should know." His voice cracked as he was talking. "Thank you, Thor," was all I could manage to get out before a tear slid down my face.

I am so worried about Carlos and Bobby is trying to force food down my throat. Food is the last thing on my mind, seeing Carlos is so much more important. Tank came back in loaded with food from the cafeteria. I ate just enough to get Bobby off my back.

_  
Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air  
Can't live, can't breathe with no air  
It's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
It's no air, no air  
Got me out here in the water so deep  
Tell me how you gonna be without me  
If you ain't here, I just can't breathe  
It's no air, no air_

_  
_Bobby was getting ready to walk me into Carlos' room when I turned to look at him. He knew I was up to something. "Bobby, I would like to go back by myself. I promise if I need you I will hit the nurse's button and they can send for you." I could tell that he didn't like it, but he agreed.

I got to Carlos' room and I stood there trying to breathe.

_No air, air  
No air, air  
No air, air  
No air, air  
_

_I walked, I ran, I jumped, I flew  
Right off the ground to float to you  
There's no gravity to hold me down for real  
But somehow I'm still alive inside  
You took my breath, but I survived  
I don't know how, but I don't even care  
_

I very slowly walked to his bed and took in the man lying there. He looked so broken. The tubes were hard to take in. I realized just how close I came to losing him. I leaned in and placed a kiss on his cheek; I traced my fingers over his face. I wanted him to know I'm here and I believed that he did. I wanted to anchor him to me. My love would bring him back.

_So how do you expect me  
to live alone with just me  
'Cause my world revolves around you  
It's so hard for me to breathe_

_  
_The next twenty-four hours passed in much the same way. The good news was that his condition was downgraded to stable condition, but they had no idea as to how long he would be in the coma. I spent every moment with Carlos. I talked to him, and read magazine articles to him. I told him stories from my childhood. I begged him to open his eyes. I half expected him to open his eyes and tell me to please shut up. I talked and talked only stopping when exhaustion took me into an unwanted sleep.

_Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air  
Can't live, can't breathe with no air  
It's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
It's no air, no air  
Got me out here in the water so deep  
Tell me how you gonna be without me  
If you ain't here, I just can't breathe  
It's no air, no air  
_

The next day I spent bargaining with him. Each request a little more insane than the last. I promised him to work at Rangeman. I promised to let him out of family dinners. I promised to let him take me anywhere he wanted. I promised to let him buy me a new car. Bobby had come in the room at this point and was shaking his head at the things I was promising Carlos.

"Bomber, I hope that you realize that he can hear you and just so you know I will tell him all about your promises." I looked at Bobby and couldn't help but smile at him.

"You know my Grandma Mazur always told me '**If you don't ask, you don't get.' **I am trying to get him to wake up. I am going to keep asking him to wake up so I can get what I want."

_  
No air, air  
No air, air  
No air, air  
No air, air  
No more  
It's no air, no air  
_

By the third day, I was starting to go stir crazy. I could have strangled Doctor Stevens today. He came to check on Carlos and told me that he's test results were good and that he would wake up whenever his body was ready. I had hoped that he would give me a timetable so I knew what I was dealing with. He was far from helpful in my opinion.

I was starting to feel like I had lost Carlos for good. I fear that he will still leave me still. I fear that he won't remember me. I fear going on with my life without him. I held his hand and I begged him to please come back and rescue me. I told him that I couldn't breathe without him.

_Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air  
Can't live, can't breathe with no air  
It's how I feel when I know you ain't there  
It's no air, no air  
Got me out here in the water so deep  
Tell me how you gonna be without me  
If you ain't here, I just can't breathe  
It's no air, no air_

By the fourth day, I was mad. I was tired of waiting for him to wake up. I went up to him and told him that I thought he loved me. So I tell him, **what does it matter to you that I love you, if you no longer love me." **I had tears falling down my cheeks as I told him that he obviously no longer loved me since he won't wake up.

I felt mean because I've been yelling at him but obviously nothing else has worked so far. I asked Tank to go and sit with him for a few minutes so I could collect my thoughts.

_Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air  
Can't live, can't breathe with no air  
It's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
It's no air, no air  
Got me out here in the water so deep  
Tell me how you gonna be without me  
If you ain't here, I just can't breathe  
It's no air, no air  
_ _  
No air, air  
No air, air  
No air, air  
No air, air_

I walked back into the room and placed Carlos' hand in mine.

"Carlos, please baby. Please wake up. I need you," I felt a slight movement in my hand. I shook my head thinking that I was imagining things. I sat there looking at our joined hands when I felt his hand move again.

**TBC …**

**A/N: Please review and it will inspire me to write faster.**


	6. Halo

Halo

I don't own any of the characters or the Song. Just borrowing, the song is _Halo_ by Jordin Sparks and Beyonce.

Special thanks to Liz for all the help with editing. This Chapter contains all five prompts for Das' Demanding Challenge.

_Previous: "Carlos, please baby. Please wake up. I need you," I felt a slight movement in my hand. I shook my head thinking that I was imagining things. I sat there looking at our joined hands when I felt his hand move again. _

I don't own any of the characters or the Song. Just borrowing, the song is _No Air_ by Jordin Sparks and Chris Brown.

Special thanks to Ber and Ashley for all the help with editing. This Chapter contains all five prompts for Das' Demanding Challenge.

Stephanie's POV

I screamed for Bobby when I felt Carlos' hand move. He came rushing into the room, the nurses right on his heels. "What's wrong? What happened?"

I felt the tears running down my face. "His hand moved."

Bobby looked at me with sad eyes "Steph, honey, it might not be what you think. Sometimes patients that are in a coma may exhibit movements. It might not mean that he is waking up."

I couldn't believe that Bobby doubted me. I knew Carlos better than anyone and he was waking up.

"He's waking up. I don't care if you believe me or not." I told him. I really could care less what they thought.

I spent the last few years building walls around my heart. Once Carlos decided that he wanted me, all of those walls tumbled down. I refuse to lose him now. He will come back to me.

Remember those walls I built  
Well, baby they're tumbling down  
And they didn't even put up a fight  
They didn't even make up a sound

I found a way to let you in  
But I never really had a doubt  
Standing in the light of your halo  
I got my angel now

It's like I've been awakened.  
Every rule I had you breakin'  
It's the risk that I'm takin'  
I ain't never gonna shut you out

The rest of the day passed much like the days before. I was back to talking today. I told him about my childhhood. What life was like growing up in the shadow of Saint Valerie? What I really thought of my mother. Why I let Morelli take me into the garage. I know he can hear me and the things I am telling him will make him chuckle.  
Everywhere I'm looking now  
I'm surrounded by your embrace  
Baby I can see your halo  
You know you're my saving grace

Ranger's POV

I know she's here. I can hear my angel.

Stephanie's POV

Bobby started getting on my nerves today; he decided that I need to get out of the hospital for a few hours. He might have been right but there was no way in hell that I would leave. I refuse to leave until I'm taking Carlos home with me. That will happen and it will happen soon, regardless of what anyone else in this damn hospital thought.

I knew that Bobby and Tank where talking about me. I knew that thought I wasn't taking well to the idea that Carlos wouldn't wake up. Dr. Stevens had come in this morning and told me that he agreed with Bobby's assessment that while Carlos' physical condition was improving there was no indication that he was coming out of the coma. He did tell me that Carlos was breathing on his own and that they would be taking him off the ventilator.

He was encouraged me to take a break. I rolled my eyes at the Doctor. No one understood. I made Tank go to the Boston office to bring me Carlos' laptop. I had been using it to research Carlos' condition on my own. One thing that seemed apparent was that he could hear me and that he should be spoken to in a positive manner. No one but me seemed to believe he was waking up so it was up to me to bring him back. I will not give up on him.

You're everything I need and more  
It's written all over your face  
Baby I can feel your halo  
Pray it won't fade away

I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo  
I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo

Ranger's POV

My angel seems to be closer. No matter how hard I try. She is out of my reach.

Stephanie's POV

Today was the sixth day since the shooting. Carlos was moving his hands more but I kept the information to myself. I have had enough of everyone telling me that it means nothing. I'm almost ready to order Tank and Bobby to go back to Trenton. Their negative attitudes aren't doing anything but pissing me off. I threatened to have them banned from the hospital today after they tried to force me to go to the Boston office for a few hours. Tank even had Lula come up to try to talk some sense into me.

I could see in her eyes that she wanted to help in some way. She asked if there was anything that she could do and I told her.

"If you want to help, make dumb and dumber leave me the Hell alone." We laughed at my statement and I had to admit I had missed Lula.

As she was leaving she bent down to Carlos and said, "Batman, it's time for you to wake up. Steph needs you."

She hugged me before she walked out of the room, "I believe you, Steph, the love that you two have will bring him back. You stay strong and I'll see you soon."

Well, I had one person in my corner. It made me feel so much better. If I had to I would get her to come back and let her deal with Tank.

I needed Carlos to wake up soon. My happy was fading. He is my light and I needed him for me to be happy. He is the only thing that I want.

Hit me like a ray of sun  
Burning through my darkest night  
You're the only one that I want  
Think I'm addicted to your light

I swore I'd never fall again  
But this don't even feel like falling  
Gravity can't forget  
To pull me back to the ground again

Feels like I've been awakened  
Every rule I had you breakin'  
The risk that I'm takin'  
I'm never gonna shut you out

Ranger's POV

I'm struggling against the blackness. I could hear Steph talking. Now if I could get out of this damn fog and find my way back to her, I tried to squeeze her hand to let her know I'm her.

Stephanie's POV

I was sitting there holding Carlos' hand. I was talking to him, telling him about what I want our life together to be. What I think our children would look like. I felt him squeeze my hand.

"Carlos, I'm here. Open your eyes. Can you squeeze my hand again?" I felt his hand gently squeezing mine.

Everywhere I'm looking now  
I'm surrounded by your embrace  
Baby I can feel your halo  
Pray it won't fade away

I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo  
I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo

Halo, halo

Ranger's POV

I could squeeze her hand. I was trying to get my eyes to open. Who would have thought that such a simple task would be so hard? I felt her kiss my lips. I was struggling to do what she asked. I want to see my angel's face.

Everywhere I'm looking now  
I'm surrounded by your embrace  
Baby I can see your halo  
You know you're my saving grace

You're everything I need and more  
It's written all over your face  
Baby I can feel your halo  
Pray it won't fade away

Stephanie's POV

I kissed his lips. I squeezed his hand. "Come on, Carlos. Come back to me." I saw his eyes trying to open. I knew that I should have called the nurses but I wanted to be the first thing he looked at when he opened his eyes. I was the one who believed.

I couldn't control the tears that poured down my face. "I love you, Carlos. Open your eyes." I buried my face in his chest and cried.

Ranger's POV

I was fighting to get my eyes open. She was begging me to come to her. I had to get to her. She was my world … my light … my angel … my everything.

I could feel the fog lifting. I felt her tears falling on my chest. I struggled but finally got my eyes open. She had her head buried in my chest. I placed my hand in her curls.

"Babe." I whispered.

I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo  
I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo

Halo


	7. Everything

Everything

Disclaimer: Not mine. Never will be. Though I wish I could keep Ranger. The song is _Everything_ by Lifehouse.

A/N: Sorry for the delay in updating. My husband has been off and real life has been hectic. Please review. Thanks to Liz for Beta'ing the chapter.

_Previously: I was fighting to get my eyes open. She was begging me to come to her. I had to get to her. She was my world … my light … my angel … my everything._

_I could feel the fog lifting. I felt her tears falling on my chest. I struggled but finally got my eyes open. She had her head buried in my chest. I placed my hand in her curls._

"_Babe." I whispered_

**Ranger's POV**

Stephanie lifted her head and looked at me with tear filled eyes. I tried to speak but my mouth was so dry that it was difficult. "Water." I rasped.

She took a cup of water an places the straw to my lips.

"Carlos, you came back to me." She choked out.

"Of course Babe, I had no intention of leaving you, Babe. I just got you in my life and I have every intent of living a long life with you. You lead me back to you. I could feel and hear you pulling me home."

_Find Me Here  
and Speak To Me  
I want to feel you  
I need to hear you  
You are the light  
That's leading me  
To the place where I find peace again._

It was difficult to stay awake but I needed to reassure Steph that I was okay before I fell back asleep. I also wanted to see about getting an update from Tank. I knew that Steph would not like that but I needed to know if they apprehended the asshole that did this.

I was not surprised when I looked up and saw Tank and Bobby as they made their way inside my room.

"Hey Rangeman, glad to see your eyes open man." Tank said as he made his way towards my bed.

"How you feeling, boss?" I heard Bobby question as he started checking my chart.

"Tired." I answered honestly.

I noticed tension between Steph and the guys. I wonder what had happened while I was out. Normally they get along beautifully. There was some sort of rift between them and I would have to figure it out but it would have to be later.

I looked at Tank and he started giving a report before I even asked the question. "All offices are running at maximum efficiency. The skip that shot you was apprehended and was transported to the Boston PD for rebooking. He was charged with attempted murder and assault with a deadly weapon for shooting you. Just so you know he had a few accidents on his way to the PD."

I figured that the skip would be dead or beaten to a pulp for shooting me. I didn't expect any less. My men and I didn't like it when one of us was injured especially by some deadbeat skip. The good news is the skip would not get out anytime soon.

Bobby had stepped out and grabbed the Doctor. They both made their way into the room and told Tank and Steph to leave the room so they could examine me. I saw the look of terror flash across Steph face she was afraid to leave me. Afraid, that is she left the room that I would slip away from her again. How do I reassure her that I would never leave her? Time I guess is the only way to rebuild her faith in me.

_You are the strength, that keeps me walking.  
You are the hope, that keeps me trusting.  
You are the light to my soul.  
You are my purpose...you're everything._

How can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?  
Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?

I looked at my doctor and gave him a look that would have scared most people.

"She stays." I left no room for argument in my tone.

"Carlos, its fine. I'll just wait outside the door and come back as soon as they are finished."

"No Babe, You're not leaving me."

"Okay, I'll stay." I noticed the worry leave her face when she realized that I did not want her to leave my side. I will have her there beside me as long as breath is in my lungs and a beat in my heart.

_You calm the storms, and you give me rest.  
You hold me in your hands, you won't let me fall.  
You steal my heart, and you take my breath away.  
Would you take me in? Take me deeper now?_

I looked at the doctor and told him to proceed. He spent several minutes going over my injuries, my prognosis, and how long my stay in the hospital would be. I was told I would be here for at least an additional week then I could head back to Trenton to start my physical therapy.

Bobby had spoken up at this time to tell the doctor that he would be over seeing my physical therapy that way my physician would give bobby my discharge information so he could set up everything back home.

I was pleased with my prognosis. I was less than pleased to know that I would have to spend a full week here before being allowed to head home. At least Steph was here and I hoped that she would stay to keep me company. The nurse came over and started to change my bandages while the doctor finished talking. He did an exam and turned on his heel bidding us good day and informed me that he would be by in morning, Bobby and the nurse followed not too far behind him.

I immediately held my good arm out to Steph. She took my hand and I pulled her onto the bed with me. I knew that the nursing staff would not like her sitting in the bed with me but they would have to get over it. If they intended to keep me here for a week they would have to get used to it. We drifted off to sleep while holding onto each other closely. I knew that we would both sleep well because we were together which is where we both belong.

_How can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?  
Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?  
And how can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?  
Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?_

**Five days later**

**Stephanie's POV**

I thought the nursing staff was about ready to murder Carlos. I was ready to join them in their plot. He was a horrible patient. I honestly thought he was trying to get them to kick him out. I walked into his room as a young nurse came running out in tears. I walked through the door and gave him a death glare.

"What in the hell do you think you are doing? You made that girl cry. What did you say to her?"

"She hurt me when she was changing my bandages and I told her that she was incompetent and that she should pursue a new career because she sucks."

"Carlos, I am going to have her come back in here and smack the shit out of you. You have got to stop. I know that you want to go home and believe me. I feel completely the same way. We are stuck here until the doctor decides to allow you to leave so toughen up and take it like a man."

"I'm sorry. I know that I'm being an ass. I figured that if I could make them miserable enough that they would kick me out. Hell, it was worth a shot."

I knew deep down that being this injured and dependent on others was hard for him to cope with but honestly he needed to learn that not everything goes his way. He cannot scare and intimidate everyone. Who was I kidding that is exactly what he expects? Well unfortunately he was going to learn the hard way this time and his tactics were not going to result in the results he wanted.

I walked outside and spoke to the nurse Carlos had scared. I told her to ignore him and that if it would make her feel better that I would get Tank to come in and hold him down so she could give him a shot in the ass. She chuckled and told me that she understood and forgave the ornery patient.

As I made my way into Carlos' room I noticed a woman's voice. She was slipping from English to Spanish and she seemed to be yelling. I hurried into the room and saw a woman shorter than me who had a striking resemblance to Carlos. She turned as I entered the room.

"Stephanie, I am so glad to meet you mjia."

"Babe, meet my mother Maria."

"It's so nice to meet you, Mrs. Manoso."

"Please call me Maria."

"Maria."

We spent the next few hours talking and I laughed out loud when she threatened to turn him over her knee if he didn't start treating the staff better. She informed us that Bobby called and told on him. I couldn't control my laughter at that bit of information. The next two days passed without any further complications from the patient.

We made it back to Trenton and go settled into our new routine. Bobby and Carlos would spend a few hours a day on physical therapy and Tank would train me. We traveled to his parent's house as soon as he was able. They all seemed to know a lot about me and come to find out Carlos and the guys had told them all about me over the last few years.

Three weeks after our return to Trenton; Carlos was back to light office duty. I was running searches for all the guys. While I was gone to Boston to be with Carlos, Vinnie hired a new full time BEA agent. I couldn't blame him and I honestly didn't care. I wanted to work fulltime at Rangeman and it would make Batman happy to know that I'm safe.

Carlos and I had made plans to go to Pino's for lunch. I finished the search I was working on and made my way to his office. I knocked on the door and he turned and flashed me a grin.

"Babe, give me five minutes and we'll head out."

"No problem, take your time."

I sat down in a chair in front of his desk and he handed me a file. "You mind looking this over for me? Something seems off."

I sat down and started looking over the proposal for a business. My thoughts were interrupted by the intercom.

"Ranger, you've got a call on line one. It's the DA from Boston."

I looked at Carlos and asked, "Why would they be calling?"

He picked up the phone and said "Manoso."

I could see rage as it flashed across his face. I had no idea what the DA was telling him but it wasn't good news. He told the DA that he would get back to him. Carlos slammed the phone down with such force that it broke in two.

Before I could ask him what was wrong he roared.

"THAT FUCKING COP! I'M GOING TO KILL HIM!" He threw the phone across the room shattering it into a thousand pieces.

TBC …

A/N: What do you think?????


	8. One Step Closer

One Step Closer

_Previously: "THAT FUCKING COP! I'M GOING TO KILL HIM!" He threw the phone across the room shattering it into a thousand pieces._

A/N: Please review. Thanks to Liz for her Beta work.

Disclaimer: Not mine. No matter how much I wish they were. The song is _One Step Closer _by Linkin Park

**There seems to be some confusion about when this chapter took place. This Chapter goes back to chapter 3 when Joe hit Steph and his actions immediately after. This chapter is before Ranger got shot.**

Joe's POV

After hitting Steph at the bonds office …

What in the hell had I been thinking. Hitting Steph, that was what my father would do not me. I couldn't help it, she made me so angry. I could not even think straight. Manoso had finally charmed his way into her bed. I always knew he wanted her; it was obvious by the way he looked and treated her. She didn't understand how dangerous he was. Lester kicked my ass for hitting Steph. Although I deserved it, I wouldn't be admitting it anytime soon.

Then Tank showed up. I told Carl and Big Dog to arrest Lester. Then he started telling everyone that I had hit Steph. Tank jerked me up and threatened me. He was as bad as Manoso. Hell, all of his men were. Big Dog pulled me back to his car cussing me and telling me how stupid I was. I was getting more pissed about this whole situation. I jumped in my car and headed home. I needed to think.

The first thing I did when I got home was grab a beer out of the fridge. It was too early to be drinking but I didn't give a shit. I sat down and was running everything through my head. I need to come up with a way to get Steph back. She was mine, not his; I need a way to get rid of him. I wonder why Lester was with her. I always figured that once he made his move that Manoso would be on her like white on rice. I can't believe that he wasn't with her today.

The more I sat here the more pissed off I became. I finally had an idea of what to do. I had some phone calls to make. I called down to the station and asked for Robin. She would be quiet and would not tell anyone I was asking around. I dialed her number.

"Russell."

"Robin, its Joe. Listen; do you know where Manoso is?"

"I heard he's in Boston going after an FTA. Why?"

"No reason. I was only trying to figure out why he wasn't with Steph today. Thanks for the info." I disconnected the phone before she got the opportunity to question me further.

_I cannot take this anymore  
I'm saying everything I've said before  
All these words they make no sense  
I find bliss in ignorance  
Less I hear the less you'll say  
But you'll find that out anyway_

Just like before...

Everything you say to me  
Takes me one step closer to the edge  
And I'm about to break  
I need a little room to breathe  
Cause I'm one step closer to the edge  
And I'm about to break

I had a contact in the Boston PD office. I need information and I think that he will know. I know that Manoso informs us before he plans a takedown and I'm counting on him doing the same in Boston. I pulled out my phone and dialed Mark.

"Rutheford."

"Mark, Its Joe Morelli."

"Joe, It's been a while man. What's going on in Trenton?"

"Not much man, I need a favor. I'm assuming you have heard of Rangeman?"

"Yeah, you have an office there in Trenton too, right?"

"Yeah, we have an office here." I was trying to keep the contempt out of my voice. I needed him to willingly give me this information. "I heard Manoso was up there picking up a high bond FTA. Do you have any idea who it is?"

"No, but I could find out. Any reason you're wondering?"

"I'm just wondering if it's in relation to a case I've been looking into."

"Alright, I'll find out and call you back."

"Thanks Mark." I closed my phone and started having an internal debate. Was it worth this? Yes, winning was worth the risk. I just had to make sure I didn't get caught.

_I find the answers aren't so clear  
Wish I could find a way to disappear  
All these thoughts they make no sense  
I find bliss in ignorance  
Nothing seems to go away  
Over and over again_

Everything you say to me  
Takes me one step closer to the edge  
And I'm about to break  
I need a little room to breathe  
Cause I'm one step closer to the edge  
And I'm about to break

Shut up when I'm talking to you  
Shut up, shut up, shut up

Mark called back sometime later and told me that the skip was named James Maddock, and gave me information on his charges. Now to get in contact with this FTA. I use my search programs to find his phone number. I dialed the number and was surprised when he answered the phone.

"Who's this?"

"That's not important, I have information for you."

"What kind of information?"

"The kind that will keep you out of jail."

"Why should I trust you?"

"Because I'm a cop."

"Why would you want to help me?"

"Let's just say, you'd be doing me a favor."

"How?"

"The bounty hunter they are sending after you. I need him taken care of."

"What's his name and what did he do to you?"

"He took something of mine. His street name is Ranger. Do you want the information or not?"

"I'm listening."

"He will come after you tonight. He will be in full SWAT gear. He will have three guys with him. They will split up two to the front and two to the back. He will be in the lead at the front."

"I'll be ready for him.

_Everything you say to me  
Takes me one step closer to the edge  
And I'm about to break  
I need a little room to breathe  
Cause I'm one step closer to the edge  
And I'm about to break_

I closed my phone. I was pleased with the way the conversation went. Manoso would be getting what's coming to him.

TBC …


	9. Break Stuff

**"Break Stuff"**

Disclaimer: Not mine. The song is _Break Stuff _by Limp Bizkit.

**A/N: WARNING!!!!! Violence, Strong Aggressive Language … Ranger's pissed what else can I say. Cupcakes Beware.** **Special thanks to my super secret Beta. Sorry for the delay in updates but RL keeps getting in the way**. **Please review!!!!!!**

_It's just one of those days  
When you don't wanna wake up  
Everything is fu**ed  
Everybody sux  
You don't really know why  
But you want justify  
Rippin' someone's head off  
No human contact  
And if you interact  
Your life is on contract  
Your best bet is to stay away motherfu**er  
It's just one of those days!!_

**Ranger's POV**

_I could not believe that the asshole had tipped the skip off!_ I thought to myself. _Morelli was so hell bent on keeping Steph away from me that he decided to try to get me killed_.

I glanced at Stephanie and thought about what he tried to take from me. It did little to help reign in my rage. I was seeing red as I flung the phone across the room. I hardly ever lost control, but that little piss ant wanted me dead and all because he didn't like to lose.

Steph was sitting quietly watching me as I fought to get my control back. I sat down behind my desk, leaned my head back, closed my eyes and sighed. I did not want to give my Babe this kind of news but I knew it would be better to hear it from me than anyone else.

"You gonna tell me what's going on?" Steph was looking at me with a furrowed brow. She made her way towards me and, when she arrived behind the desk, I reached out to pull her into my lap.

"Babe, I don't know how to tell you this." I paused, dreading to speak the words that I knew would cause her pain. "That was the DA from Boston. The skip who shot me, he kept telling his attorney that someone tipped him off that we were coming. They traced the phone call that he received. It came from a prepaid cell phone." I ran my hands through my hair in frustration.

"I thought that prepaid cells couldn't be traced?" she interjected.

"They can be traced to the store they were purchased in. They were able to track the phone purchase to the quickie mart just outside Trenton." Steph gasped upon realizing that it was someone here in Trenton who caused my shooting.

"Who?" She fumed..

"The store had a hidden camera and they have the purchase on film." I started to rub circles on her back trying to calm her for what was coming next. "I'm sorry Babe. I know that this will be hard for you to hear." I tensed before I told her. "It was Joe."

Tears started rolling down her face. "Why? I just don't understand? How could he do this to you? Why would he do this to us?"

Her body was trembling in my arms as I murmured softly to her, "I don't know why. I'm sorry. We'll figure this out. We're together and I'm fine, we're both fine. That's the important part."

Tank, Lester, and Bobby came rushing in. "What the hell happed to Bomber?" Tank asked as he approached my desk.

"The Boston DA called. Morelli tipped off Maddock to try to get me killed." I quickly relayed as Bobby came over to check on Steph.

"Ranger, I hate to say this but I think I'm going to need to sedate her. You getting shot, then coding, and now this. She just can't take anymore." Bobby winced as he said it.

I knew that she might be mad at me later but I also wanted her to rest and not worry about what came next.

I nodded at Bobby as I picked Steph up and made my way up to seven with her in my arms. I laid her on our bed and held her as she continued to weep. Bobby came in with and syringe of Haldol.

"Bomber, I'm going to give you something to help you calm down."

I don't think she was hearing us at that point.

She never acknowledged that Bobby was talking. He gave her the shot and within a few minutes her body started to go lax.

Bobby checked her vitals, "She will be out for a while. I'll be in the kitchen while you get her settled."

I heard a knock on the door. Without waiting for me to answer, Tank and Lester came in asking Bobby "How's Steph?"

I eased up off the bed and went into the closet to grab one of my black t-shirts to put on her so she would be more comfortable. I finished my task and kissed her gently on the lips before heading out to talk to the guys.

I walked into the kitchen just as Tank started to give his report.

"I called and found out that Morelli has a warrant issued for his arrest. Someone tipped him off and he's on the run." His cell rang and he broke out in a smile.

_Must be good news_, I thought.

"Where is he?" I asked.

"Turns out he's at his cousin Mooches right now." Tank said with a smile on his face. "Seems like he's getting ready to run for it."

"Well, boys looks like we get go teach the little asshole a lesson, Rangeman style." Lester snickered as Bobby and Tank nodded their heads in agreement

"Just so we are clear guys." I locked eyes with each of them in turn. "He's mine. I just need you guys present to keep me from killing his ass."

My statement was interrupted by Ella walking in the door.

"I'm here to look after Stephanie while you go take care of things." She said as she made her way into our bedroom.

We quickly made our way over to Mooch Morelli's house, parked our SUV's one street over and made our way in on foot. As we approached the house we could hear yelling.

"Joe, man, what the fuck did you do?" Mooch roared.

"I don't have time to get into this right now give me the damn keys to your truck." Joe said frantically. "When TPD shows up, and I have no doubt they will, you're going to tell them that you weren't home and you've always said I could use the truck anytime I wanted. This way I'm not charged with grand theft auto and you're not implicated as an accomplice and charged with aiding and abetting a fugitive." Joe's voice was urgent.

_Its all about the he says she says bulls**t  
I think you better quit  
Lettin' s**t slip  
Or you'll be leavin with a fat lip  
Its all about the he says she says bulls**t  
I think you better quit talkin that s**t  
(Punk, so come and get it)  
Its just one of those days  
Feelin' like a freight train  
First one to complain  
Leaves with a blood stain  
Damn right I'm a maniac  
You better watch your back  
Cuz I'm fu**in' up your program  
And if your stuck up  
You just lucked up  
Next in line to get fu**ed up  
Your best bet is to stay away motherfu**er  
Its just one of those days!!  
_

I motioned to the guys that we were splitting up. Tank and I went to the back where we could hear the arguing while Les and Bobby headed to the front. I quietly opened the door and moved into Mooches field of vision. He went ghostly white as Morelli reached for the gun at the small of his back.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Joe snarled.

"Why do you think I'm here you stupid son of a bitch?" I asked as I lunged for him, knocking the gun from his hand.

He punched me in the face as he started to scream, "She's mine! You're supposed to be dead!" I allowed him one more punch before I flung him off me like a rag doll. He slammed into the wall. He's head cracked hard against it before he slid to the floor.

I grabbed him by his shirt, hauled him up to face level and shook him until he met my eyes, "You tipped off the fucking skip! You had me shot! I almost died you spineless piece of shit!"

"To bad the skip didn't finish the job." Joe spit out as I threw back my hand and delivered a blow to his face, feeling his nose break under my fist.

"You did this over a woman that was never truly yours. You should have realized that when she wouldn't commit to you." I punched him a few times in the kidneys before continuing my rant.

Joe was speechless by this point from the pounding his body was receiving.

_I feel like s**t  
My suggestion is to keep your distance cuz right now im dangerous  
We've all felt like s**t  
And been treated like s**t  
All those motherf**kers that want to step up  
I hope you know I pack a chain saw  
I'll skin your ass _raw_  
And if my day keeps goin' this way I just might break somethin' tonight...  
I hope you know I pack a chain saw  
I'll skin your ass raw  
And if my day keeps goin' this way I just might break somethin' tonight...  
I hope you know I pack a chain saw  
I'll skin your ass raw  
And if my day keeps goin' this way I just might break your f**kin' face tonight!!  
Give me somethin' to break  
Give me somethin' to break  
Just give me somethin' to break  
How bout your f**kin' face  
I hope you know I pack a chain saw, what!!...  
A chain saw, what!!...  
A motherf**king chain saw, what!!...  
So come and get it  
_

I continued my assault as the reality of what he had done snapped my control. As Morelli fell to the floor I kicked him yelling, "Get up you son of a bitch!"

Tank grabbed me by the shoulders hauled me away from Joe. "Stop, you're going to kill him."

I could hear the sirens coming closer.

Mooch glared at me, "You'll pay for this Manoso."

I lunged for Mooch but Tank tightened his grip on my shoulder. "He's not worth it, man. He's not worth it." He quietly told me. He was right, but I really didn't care.

Eddie and Robin came into the room their eyes wide taking in the scene. "Well this has been a long time coming." Eddie said shaking his head as he glanced between my battered face and Bobby leaning over Joe's still form on the floor.

"Is he dead?" Robin asked as she kneeled down next to Joe.

Bobby looked up to meet her eyes, "No, he's just unconscious."

The guys and I were heading for the door when we heard Mooch shout out to Robin and Eddie, "You're not fucking going to let him leave! He assaulted Joe!"

Eddie laid his hand on my shoulder and shook his head apologetically, "He's right man. I don't have a choice. I'm sorry." I turned around placing my hands behind my back as he reached for his cuffs. "Carlos Manoso, you're under arrest. You have the right to remain silent …"

TBC …


	10. Hate That I Love You

Hate That I Love You

Disclaimer: Not mine. The song is _Hate That I Love You_ by Rhinna and Neyo.

**A/N: This chapter is short but I'm already working on the next one. Please review!!!!!!!**

Ranger's POV

Eddie placed the cuffs on my hands and read me my rights. I glanced over at Tank and gave him a nod. He was already on his cell calling the attorney.

"Ranger, does Steph know where you are?" Eddie questioned.

I wasn't in the mood to talk so I shook my head no.

"Well, shit." He sighed. "This is going to go over well."

He was right. Stephanie would be on a war path with Joe and I both as targets. Maybe staying in jail for a little while would be a good thing.

We arrived at the Trenton PD, where I was taken directly to an interrogation room. I was stuck waiting for what seemed like forever.

_As much as I love you  
As much as I need you  
And I can't stand you  
Must everything you do make me wanna smile  
Can I not like you for awhile? (No....)_

But you won't let me  
You upset me girl  
And then you kiss my lips  
All of a sudden I forget (that I was upset)  
Can't remember what you did

Steph's POV

I woke up in a drug haze. I blinked my eyes trying to fight the urge to go back to sleep. I thought back to what happened. I remembered Carlos throwing the phone, me asking what was wrong, then … OH MY GOD!! Joe!!!!!

I sat straight up in the bed and screamed, "Carlos!" the tears that were pouring earlier were all but gone. I was seeing red.

Ella came running into the room. "Stephanie, are you alright dear? I heard you scream."

"Where's Carlos?" I asked while trying to calm myself down.

"Ummm … well … I'm not really supposed to say." I glared at her.

"Oh really." I say with menace in my voice. "I don't really care what he told you, Ella. Someone had better explain where he is and I mean now!" I yell as I stalk into the dressing room.

I have a good idea where he is. I heard a knock on the apartment door and ran to get it before Ella got to it. Standing in front of me looking upset was Tank.

I moved out of the way and motioned him into the apartment. I slammed the door. "Where is he?"

"Who?" He shoots back.

"You know who!" I cross my arms and glare at him. "Though you might as well tell me where the other one is as well."

"Well, Ranger is in jail and Morelli is at St. Francis under arrest as well." He sighed.

I turned on my heel grabbed my phone and keys and stalked out of the apartment. I arrived in the garage and jumped in the Turbo. I dialed Eddie as I made my way to the police station.

"Steph!" Eddie answered. "Are you alright?"

"What do you think Eddie?" I snarled. "I need a favor though."

"Whatever you need Steph. You know that."

"Well, lose Carlos' paper work. I'm on my way and I want him to have to sit and stew a while."

"I don't think I can do that. Are you sure?" He asked nervously.

"Oh yeah, I'm sure. You said anything so do it."

_But I hate it...  
You know exactly what to do  
So that I can't stay mad at you  
For too long that's wrong_

But I hate it...  
You know exactly how to touch  
So that I don't want to fuss and fight no more  
Said I despise that I adore you

_And I hate how much I love you boy (yeah...)  
I can't stand how much I need you (I need you...)  
And I hate how much I love you boy (oh whoa..)  
But I just can't let you go  
And I hate that I love you so (oooh..)__  
_Ranger's POV

Any hope I had about getting out of here before Steph woke up went out the window when Lester came in. "What in the Hell is taking Mack so long getting me the hell out of here."

With a shit eating grin on his face Les laughed, "It seems like our favorite bombshell called in a few favors."

"What?" I was shocked to say to least.

"Yeah, she's on her way. She should be here any minute." He turned to leave and yelled over his shoulder, "It's been nice knowing ya."

I'd kick his ass later. Right now I had to plan a way to get my ass out of the dog house with Steph.

A few minutes later she came into the interrogation room. I walked towards her and wrapped her in my arms.

"Babe."

"Don't Babe me." she pulled back and slapped my arm. "What the hell were you thinking?

"What was I thinking?" I yelled. "I was thinking that he tried to kill me! That's what I was thinking. Now, get me out of here."

"I thought you tried not to do stupid things, Carlos." She turned towards the door. "This was pretty stupid. I'll see you later." She slammed the door and left me here.

_You completely know the power that you have  
The only one makes me laugh_

Said it's not fair  
How you take advantage of the fact  
That I... love you beyond the reason why  
And it just ain't right

And I hate how much I love you girl  
I can't stand how much I need you (yeah..)  
And I hate how much I love you girl  
But I just can't let you go  
But I hate that I love you so


	11. So What

So What

_Disclaimer: I don't own the characters just playing with them. The song is So What by Pink._

_A/N: I hope you guys like it. Please Review. Special thanks goes to Ber who helped with Grandma Bella. _

Steph's POV

I have never been this upset in my entire life. I slammed the door and left Carlos in the interrogation room. Tank came flying through the door and headed straight for me.

"We have to let him out." He looked at me with pleading eyes.

"Hell no, we are not letting him out and nobody had better let him out before I come back."

"Where are you going?" Tank asked as he stepped in front of me.

I gave him a death glare, "Where the hell do you think I'm going?" I pushed past him. "I'm going to see the other party in this whole cluster fuck of a situation."

He grabbed my arm, "I can't let you do that."

I reached in my purse and slid my stun gun into my hand. I spun around and caught him on the arm. "I don't remember asking for your permission." I said as he fell to the floor.

The police in the room were rolling on the floor with laughter at what just transpired.

Bobby made his way over shaking his head at me while Les was trying to corner me.

"Back off, Les." I snarled. "I'm not in the mood."

He rolled his eyes. "I'll let you go but you have to take me with you."

I thought about it for a minute. "Just stay out of my way."

_I've got a brand new attitude,  
And I'm gonna wear it tonight  
I'm gonna get in trouble  
I wanna start a fight_

Na na na na na na na na  
I wanna start a fight  
Na na na na na na na na  
I wanna start a fight

I arrived at St. Francis a little while later with Lester in tow. We made our way to the ER Department.

I turned the corner and ran right into Grandma Bella, "YOU!!!!!" she snarled.

"Me, what did I do?"

"You drove my Joseph to do bad things. You are nothing but a two bit hussy. I'm going to put the eye on you."

"Take your Italian voo-doo and shove it up your ass." I flipped her off and she sucked in air. "You crazy old bat."

"Ungrateful little tramp. You do not deserve a man as good as Joseph. I'm getting a vision." She places her hand to her head and starts mumbling things about my eggs drying up.

"I don't have time for your visions and probably you'd prefer to have one of someone else at this point in time you crazy old cow. Just be thankful that my eggs won't be frolicking with the sperm in your family any longer," I spit at her before sidestepping her and continuing down the hall.

I snuck by the nurses and made my way into the Emergency room. It was easy to find Joe as Carl was standing outside his room. His eyes got big when he saw me approach.

"What are you doing here?" Carl looked nervous.

"I need to talk to Joe." I batted my eyes at him.

"Steph letting you go in there would be like Batman calling in The Penguin for back up. I don't think it's a good idea, no."

"I'm sure whatever transpires in that room will make someone rich down at the station." I winked at him.

"I am so going to get my ass chewed out for this." He sighed as he opened the door to Joe's room. "Keep your hands to yourself, understood?"

I nodded my head and Lester and Carl followed me into the room. Joe was mumbling in his sleep and his left arm was cuffed to the bed.

I kicked the bottom of the bed and he started to stir. He blinked his eyes then focused on me.

"Cupcake." He slurred.

"Joe." I tried to keep the menace out of my voice.

He tried to reach for me and realized that he was cuffed. "What the fuck? You don't do kinky so what are these for?"

"You don't remember?" I sneered

"I think I'd remember you handcuffing me to the bed. Now come take these off." He looked around the room and finally noticed Lester and Carl.

"What the hell is he doing here?" he pointed to Lester.

"He's here to make sure I don't kill your sorry ass." Joe's eyes snapped to mine.

He seemed to be coming out of his stupor. "Why would you do that?"

"Oh, I don't know. You're an asshole who treated me like shit, belittled me, and hit me. Then when I moved on with my life you tried to have my boyfriend killed."

He sucked in air and started backpedaling. "Steph, I didn't do that. You have to believe me. I've been set up."

I held up my hand to stop him. "I don't want to hear it, Joe. They arrested you for it. Carlos beat the shit out of you for it. I just wanted to tell you that I hate you." I had tears in my eyes but they were tears of anger not tears of sadness. "You are dead to me. After this moment you will never see me again. I will never forgive you for trying to ruin my happiness."

_Then somebody's gonna die!  
I'm going to get in trouble,  
My ex will start a fight_

Na na na na na na na na  
He's gonna to start a fight  
Na na na na na na na na  
We're all gonna get in a fight

I turned and made my way to the door as I touched the handle I heard him mumble.

"I should have shot him myself."

I flung myself at Joe hitting every inch of him I could lay my hands on. His alarms started to go off as Lester tried to pull me off.

Lester finally grabbed me around the waist and pulled me back as the doctors and nurses came in and started working on Joe again. Lester let me go and we started walking towards the door when Grandma Bella started screeching.

"She assaulted my Grandson. I want her arrested. He was handcuffed to a bed and she hit him."

Lester swore under his breath then said, "Here we go again."

Carl walked towards us shaking his head. "I'm sorry."

I turned around placing my hands behind my back and a smug smile on my face.

"Stephanie Plum, you are under arrest. You have the right to remain silent. …"

Carl called another officer to Joe's room so he could transport me down town. Once we arrived at the station he took me straight to the interrogation room they had Carlos in.

Carl smirked as he opened the door, "Figured it be cheaper to house you two together."

Carlos stood up as I came into the room. "What the hell happened?" he yelled as he rushed towards me.

Carl reached down and removed my cuffs before leaving the room.

I looked at Carlos and shrugged my shoulders. "You didn't think you were the only one that wanted to kick his ass did you?" I wrapped my arms around his neck. "Besides I had them hold you because I figured if we were both going to be in here at least we should be in here together."

"BABE!!!!"

_Ba da da da da da pffftt_

**A/N: So what did you think? Should Tank leave them in jail? Will Carlos be mad? What will happen with Joe? Please review and give me some thoughts.**


	12. Feeling Good

**Feeling Good**

It lost all of my quotation marks. I think it's fixed now. If not PM me and I'll reload the document.

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters just playing with them. The song is Feeling Good by Michael Buble.

A/N: I hope you guys like it. Please Review. Sorry for the delay. I've been supper busy with class. 3 more weeks then an entire month off. I can't wait. Thanks to Angie for everything and XY for checking it over me.

Tanks POV

Birds flying high 

you know how I feel  
Sun in the sky

you know how I feel  
Reeds driftin' on by

you know how I feel

It's a new dawn  
It's a new day  
It's a new life  
For me  
And I'm feeling good

I loved Bombshell, I really did, but it felt so good, finally, to get one over on both her and Ranger. She stunned me in the middle of the police station, in front of the Rangeman employees and half the Trenton PD. I knew that Ranger was going to kill me for not getting them out of lock-up, but I just didnt give a shit.

Lester walked up to me, "Tank, when is Callen coming to get them out of here?"

I looked at Lester and chuckled, "Not anytime soon."

"Have you lost your mind?" They are going to kick your ass. He raised his eyebrow, probably questioning my sanity.

"Maybe, but this is so worth it."

"Tank, this is the dumbest thing youve ever done." Lester smirked. "I must say, I'm proud man. This is something I would do, not you. I never thought you had it in you to do something like this to them." He pointed to the integration room where the love birds were being held.

"I dont know about that. Remember, that waitress in Miami?" I grinned as I walked out of the station.

_Oh yeah, Im feeling good!_

Fish in the sea 

you know how I feel  
River running free

you know how I feel  
blossom on the trees

you know how I feel

It's a new dawn  
It's a new day  
It's a new life  
For me  
And I'm feeling good

Dragonfly out in the sun you know what I mean, don't you know  
Butterflies all havin' fun you know what I mean  
Sleep in peace when day is done, thats what I mean  
And this old world is a new world  
And a bold world  
For me

I went back to the station six hours later and got Carl to let me look in on the love birds. I should have realized that locking them up together wouldn't be much of a punishment. Ranger had Stephanie sitting in his lap. They were holding hands, enjoying just being together. I was really happy for them.

I finally decided to tell them that I was the reason they were still in lock-up. I walked into the integration room. They were kissing and didn't seem to notice that I had entered the room until I cleared my throat.

Ranger broke the kiss and glared at me, "Tank, where in the hell is Callen? We've been in here over six hours."

"Callen hasn't been here because I haven't called him." I smirked.

"Why didn't you call him, Tank?" Stephanie squeaked.

"Oh, Bombshell, I can't believe you are even asking me that question. Seriously?" I stood there arms crossed, glaring at her. "Think about what you did to me today, Bombshell."

"First of all, you were trying to get them to let Ranger out. Second, you were telling me what to do. You've known me for 3 years, Tank; did you expect that to go over well?" Stephanie fumed.

If, I was honest with myself, she was right. I knew that telling her what to do would not go over well. But damned, if I'd tell her. I quirked my eyebrow at her.

"TANK," she whined, "I'm sorry, I stunned you."

Ranger must not have heard about her stunning me because he laughed. I'm not talking, his normal, thinking about laughing. I'm talking full on laughing. He had tears in his eyes, he was laughing so hard.

I glared at him. "Some friend you are, Asshole."

That just made him laugh harder. I turned to walk back out of the room. I got to the door and looked at them over my shoulder. "Obviously, you arent ready for me to call Callen, yet."

Rangers laughter stopped immediately. "Tank, get us out of here now!" he commanded.

I snorted, "What are you going to do if I don't? Fire me?"

Ranger glared.

"Nope, I'm part owner. Kick my ass?"

Stephanies mouth was hanging open. I knew she thought I was scared of Ranger.

"We both know its not likely; were too evenly matched." _He knows Im right._

"I'll be back to get you two later." I walked out of the room with the biggest smile on my face. I showed them. Paybacks are sweet!

Stars when you shine you know how I feel  
Scent of the pine you know how I feel  
Oh freedom is mine  
And I know how I feel

It's a new dawn  
It's a new day  
It's a new life

Later that night, I picked up Callen. He was in on my revenge and knew what I was up too. I had him start working on getting them released early that afternoon. Their release had been ready hours ago all we had to do was go spring them. I chose to let them sit and stew in lock-up for several hours.

"You ready to go get them?" Callen asked.

"I'm thinking Shortys Pizza sounds good and then we'll go get the lovebirds." I chuckled.

"What on earth did they do to piss you off so bad, and don't tell me it was Steph stunning you?"

"I'm not really pissed. It's more payback for them being stupid and taking so long getting together. It was torture watching them try to fight their feelings for one another. Plus, it is a little for payback for all the Bombshell duties Ranger has assigned me. Shes stunned me, got me shot, got me kicked in the nuts by a little old lady, and groped by her crazy grandma more times than I can count."

Callen laughed at my plight. I really didn't see what was so funny.

Sometime later, we pulled into the back lot of the Trenton PD. I made my way to the observation room, while Callen dealt with the paperwork. Stephanie must have been saying something amusing, because I could see a smirk on Rangers face. I flicked on the speaker so I could hear what they were saying.

Steph seemed to be talking to herself, "You would think that a comment like, 'you know, when this is over, we should really have angry sex,' would get me more than a damn smirk."

Ranger kissed her senseless before he told her, "Babe!"

I noticed her face turned scarlet red, "I guess I said that out loud." She sighed.

I decided to go let them out of the holding cell. I walked into the room and chuckled. "Angry sex, Steph, I wonder how many guys were listening in on your conversation while youve been stuck in here all evening?"

"Tank!" Stephanie pleaded. "Please tell me that they havent been watching us all day?"

"No, the only person that has been let in this room is me. I only watched for a minute earlier today and long enough to hear your inner dialogue before I came in the room. At least now, I have a bargaining chip." I wiggled my eyebrows at her.

It's a new dawn  
It's a new day  
It's a new life

It's a new dawn  
It's a new day  
It's a new life

It's a new life

For me

We made our way out of the building. Ranger had Stephanie at his side with his arm wrapped tightly around her. Callen was telling them he had been talking with the DA and they were working out a community service arrangement for both Ranger and Steph.

As we arrived at the Rangeman SUV, Ranger went to get in the back seat with Steph. I tossed him the keys. He raised his eyebrow in question.

"I've got plans." I walked off in the direction of Lulas Firebird. I hopped in the car and kissed my girl.

Oh yeah, I thought, _I'm feeling good._

And I'm feeling good

TBC


	13. Knock You Down

Knock You Down - Chapter 13

Disclaimer: They are not mine and never will be. Though, I should just keep Ranger since she doesnt seem to want him.

A/N: I owe every person that reads this story a serious apology. I totally suck and I know it. Every time I sat down to work on this story either RL got in the way or my muse wanted to work on I Do Who? I have learned since I started writing that muses are finicky little things and when I force mine the result is a chapter that Im not happy with. I had a plan figured out for this story and then because of recent world news my muse took off in a different direction. Youll figure it out as you read.

Now please accept my humblest apologies and rest assured that I have the final 2 chapters almost done and an epilogue. Now the bad news. Im hosting a challenge on B_S starting the 10th of Feb. The final chapters are the rewards for participating in the challenge. So on that note, if everyone gets busy and writes you can earn the final 3 chapters all within a 15 day period.

Please allow me creative license for this chapter and all the following chapters. The song is _Knock You Down_ by Keri Hilson.

P.S. When I loaded this on FanFic it delelted all my quotation marks and apostrophe's were gone. I think I fixed it but if not let me know in a PM.

* * *

**Keep rockin', and keep knockin'  
whether you Louis Vuitton it up or Reebokn'  
you see the hate, that they're servin' on a platter  
so what we gon' have, dessert or disaster?**

Stephanies POV

It'd been two weeks since Carlos and I were both arrested. His attorney had finally got our charges reduced to fines and community service. I was sitting at my desk running searches when my phone rang.

"Babe, we need to go by Callen's office and sign some paperwork for our community service. Can you be ready to leave in ten?"

"Sure. I'll finish up this file; then I'll be ready."

Thirty minutes later we were walking into Callens office.

"Stephanie ... Ranger, thanks for swinging by. I just need you both to sign these papers then you'll be on your way." He nervously greeted us.

Carlos picked up on his uneasiness," Callen, what's wrong and why are you acting so nervous?"

"Me? Nervous?" Callen wiped sweat off his brow. "Why would you say that?"

Callen handed Carlos the papers, "If you'll both just sign here, I'm sure you'll find everything in order."

Carlos started to read the judges orders, "You've got to be kidding me, Callen. Judge Norris can't seriously expect us to serve ..."

Callen interrupted, "Judge Norris was adamant that you both serve 400 hours at St Marys orphanage."

"What do either of us know about children?" Carlos fumed.

_Oh my Lord, the judge ordered us to go to an orphanage. What the hell was he thinking?_ I started to see black dots float in front of my eyes. Carlos rushed over, helped me down into a chair and pushed my head between my legs

"Babe, it's okay. We'll be fine." Carlos voice was worried, I could tell.

"You're right. They're just little kids. What could happen?" I mumbled into my legs.

"Love you, Babe!" Carlos whispered in my ear as he gently rubbed my back.

"Yeah, yeah ... see if you still say that after we've spent eight hours with a bunch of screaming children."

**I never thought I'd be in love like this  
When I look at you my mind goes on a trip  
Then you came in, and knocked me on my face  
Feels like in I'm a race  
But I already won first place**

**I never thought I'd fall for you as hard as I did  
(As hard as I did, yeah)  
You got me thinkin' bout our life, our house, and kids, yeah  
Every mornin' I look at you and smile  
'Cause boy you came around and you knocked me down  
Knocked me down**

**Sometimes love comes around  
(Love comes around love comes around)  
And it knocks you down  
Just get back up  
When it knocks you down  
(Knocks you down)  
Sometimes love comes around  
(Love comes around)  
And it knocks you down  
Just get back up  
When it knocks you down  
(Knocks you down)**

Rangers POV

A couple weeks had passed since we found out our fate with the community service. Steph has been completely freaked out. I kept telling her to stop worrying, but she had convinced herself that something horrible would happen while we were there.

My cell rang pulling me from my thoughts, "Yo."

"Hey Boss man, we still on for tonight?"

"Shit," I mumbled to myself as I glanced at the clock. I was supposed to be on my way to Shortys for pizza and beer with the guys. But all I really wanted to do was go up stairs and spend the evening with Steph in my arms.

"I think I'm going to stay in tonight. You guys have fun and tell Shorty to put it on my tab."

Tank chuckled, "You're so whipped," before he hung up on me.

He was right. I couldn't deny it. My life used to be all about one night stands and casual sex. Hell, I used to put Santos to shame in the playboy department, but Steph killed that lifestyle for me. After she walked into the diner, I desired more. I'm not really sure how she consumed me so completely, but I wouldn't change it. She's my partner in every sense of the word, whatever situation we face, we face it together.

I stood up from my desk and went upstairs; there was no where I'd rather be.

**I never thought I'd, hear myself say, ooh, ya'll gon' head  
I think I'm gonna kick it wit my girl today, kick it wit my girl today  
I used to be commander and chief  
Of my pimp ship flyin' high, flyin' high  
Til I met this pretty little missile that shot me out the sky  
(Oh shot me out the sky)**

**Hey, now I'm crashing, don't know how it happened  
But I know it feels so damn good  
Said if I could go back, and make it happen faster  
Don't you know I would baby if I could  
Miss Independent, ohh, to the fullest, the load never too much  
She helpin' me pull it  
She shot the bullet that ended that life  
I swear to you the pimp in me just died tonight**

The evening of January 12th ...

I walked into the breakroom after returning from a takedown. CNN was flashing horrific pictures of a devastating 7.0 earthquake that hit Haiti. Everyone in the room was so quiet; you could hear a pin drop. I heard a sniffle and wasn't surprised to see Steph fighting tears as her heart broke for the people she saw on the screen.

I held my arms opened and she immediately rushed into them. I looked at the men in the room and knew that our military training in rescue and recovery could do wonders to help save lives. I just didn't know how Steph would take the news that I wanted to leave to go help. I had promised her no more missions, but we wouldn't be there under military contract. We would be there as volunteers.

I motioned for Tank to come and take Steph from me. He pulled her to him holding her close while I stepped out of the room. I first called Callen, if I was planning to leave the country, I would need him to fix the community service arrangements for me until I returned stateside. I also put in a call to the General to offer resources and support.

My cell rang and I was shocked to see Callen calling back so quickly, "Yo."

"Carlos, I called Judge Norris and he feels that based on the circumstances, if you go to Haiti, your community service requirement will be fulfilled. He said to tell you that it's a noble act to go and help those people that lost everything. He wished you God speed and the hope of a safe return.

"What about Stephanie? Will she be required to go while Im gone?"

"Judge Norris was willing to put off her service for six months, unless she goes to Haiti with you. If she chooses to go, her requirement is considered fulfilled also."

"Thanks, Callen. I'll let you know what she decides."

I didn't want Steph to go. I'm used to seeing the results of Natural Disasters and Wars. Steph had never seen a third world country or the poverty that resides there. I would talk to her about it and let her decide. After everything that's happened, and the growing up that we had both done over the past few months, I owed her the choice.

I walked back to the breakroom and wasn't surprised to see the men already with maps and cell phones out trying to find the quickest way to get us on the ground in Haiti with the necessary supplies that we would need. What did surprise the shit out of me was Steph. She was right in the middle of it all. She was barking orders and combing through one of the supply closets already starting to assemble our gear.

She looked up at me and smiled. "I want to help."

"Babe, you never disappoint."

**Sometimes love comes around  
(Love comes around)  
And it knocks you down  
Just get back up  
When it knocks you down  
(Knocks you down)  
Sometimes love comes around  
(Love comes around)  
And it knocks you down  
Just get back up  
When it knocks you down  
(Knocks you down)**

TBC ...

A/N: Okay so please hit the review button and tell me what you think, Does she go to Haiti with the team or does she stay behind?

The pictures of the devastation were horrific to watch but the amazing stories of love, devotion, and the fight for survival are the truly inspirational if you would like to make a donation to help the people of Haiti please visit the American Red Cross or AmeriCares websites.


	14. Every Day

**"Every Day"**

Disclaimer: They are not mine. I just like to play with them.

A/N: This is going to be a long note so please bare with me. This chapter is the reward for 35 responses on B_S, thanks to everyone who has played. You have all done a wonderful job. Special thanks go to my Beta and dear friend, amkp. Love ya, Babe! The song is _Everyday _by Rascal Flatts.

In response to some reviews and messages I received after the last chapter. Please, know that it has been brought to my attention that I have offended some people. There are some that feel that my fictional portrayal of sending the RangeMan team to Haiti is belittling the good that Ranger and Steph would have done working with kids here in the US. So I would like to apologize and say that I understand and appreciate their point. However, I would also like to point out that this is a fictional story and when this event happened I thought it would play well with the completion of my story. This does not lessen my thoughts or feelings on all the American children that suffer here every day. So again, I would like to say that I am truly sorry if anyone has been offended as that has never been my intention.

This story is fictional, all aspects of the earthquake in Haiti and the destruction there are based on pictures I've seen and stories I've heard on the news. Please allow me creative license here. All translations are based on the internet so their accuracy is faulty at best.

Warning: This chapter will contain smut.

* * *

Ranger's POV

We spent the next twenty-four hours preparing to leave for Haiti. Stephanie called her mother and within an hour supplies were being dropped off at her mother's home. News of our departure was spreading fast and everyone wanted to help. Blankets, cases of bottled water, nonperishable food, medical supplies, diapers, formula, clothes, and toys all began to pile up quickly. I ended up having to rent a box truck and send some men over there to help organize and load the supplies.

The public outpour of love from this community was one that I had never seen here before. The 'Burg always seemed to have a 'take care of our own' attitude, but they were proving me wrong today, on so many levels.

It was determined that we would leave Trenton with a team of twelve. That team held Tank, Lester, Bobby, Ram, Hal, Cal, Zero, Manny, Zip, Slick, Stephanie and I. Once we arrived on the ground, we would split into three teams. Silvio was coming up from the Miami office to help Vince and Hector run the Trenton office while we were gone. Leaving Hector in charge was a less than ideal solution, but if there was one thing I didn't have to worry about while we were gone, it was the fact that any problems would be handled. Hector's philosophy of 'kill first, ask questions later' might come in handy.

Within the span of twelve hours, we had everything loaded into the cargo hold of the plane and everyone was getting some sleep before we headed out at 0500 hours. I had sent Stephanie to bed hours ago, knowing how much she enjoys her sleep, and knowing that she wouldn't receive much once we landed in Haiti.

_You could've bowed out gracefully  
But you didn't  
You knew enough to know  
To leave well enough alone  
But you wouldn't  
I drive myself crazy  
Tryin' to stay out of my own way  
The messes that I make  
But my secrets are so safe  
The only one who gets me  
Yeah, you get me  
It's amazing to me_

_How every day  
Every day, every day  
You save my life  
_

Imagine my surprise when I made my way up to the seventh floor and found it lit by candles. I pulled my shirt off as my made my way to our bedroom. "I'm one lucky man," I mumbled as I made my way to my Babe.

The vision before me caused my breath to catch. Steph was lying on the bed watching me with lust filled eyes. She had on a black and pink teddy, if you could call it that. The black lace bra and thong panties where trimmed with a pink lace ruffle. The two were joined by a length on pink satin that traveled from the center of the bra to the top of the panties. Everything was tied together with pink satin bows. She was a present for me to open and I couldn't wait to start unwrapping her.

"Like what you see, Batman?" she cooed.

I growled in answer, stripping my clothes, and had her in my arms in seconds. I kissed her hard, pressing my rock hard cock to the already damp material, causing her to groan before I proceeded to unwrap my present.

I smiled as I trailed kisses down her body, using my teeth to pull apart the little bows holding the bra together causing her breasts to spill, into my waiting hands. I cupped her breasts, massaging her nipples into pebbled points. I bit down on each in turn causing Steph to moan in pleasure. I laved away the sting of each bite, before I trailed my hand down the strip of lace that held the teddy together.

Steph shivered as my fingers trailed down to flick her clit through the now soaked lace. I moved the material over allowing my tongue to lick her dripping slit one time before moving the material back in place. She growled in frustration, "Please, Carlos! Don't stop!"

My Babe was begging to be fucked, but I wasn't done receiving my reward. I moved my hand to the side bows of her panties and began to slowly undo the bows holding the material together. The slow and measured pace was driving her insane, "Good God, just rip the damn thing off for fuck's sake."

I chuckled, "What's the matter, Babe? You in a hurry?"

Before she could reply, I ripped the material off her body and sheathed myself within her dripping core, causing us both to cry out in ecstasy. I started moving in a slow teasing pace, pulling all but the tip of my cock out, before slamming home once again touching her womb. I loved the feel of her warmth wrapping around me as her first orgasm coursed through her body.

I picked up the pace, slamming into her hot center over and over, before reaching down and flicking her clit causing her to orgasm, yet again, which triggered my own, release. Her pussy milked every drop of cum my body had to offer. I kissed her gently, before pulling from her core to spoon her back to my front. As she dosed off, she whispered, "I love you, always."

My heart was content and my life was complete. I had my soul mate, my best friend, and soon my wife, in my arms right where she truly belonged.

_I come around all broken down and  
Crowded out  
And you're comfort  
Sometimes the place I go  
Is so deep and dark and desperate  
I don't know, I don't know_

How every day  
Every day, every day  
You save my life

Steph's POV

Carlos woke me up at four am for a joint shower to continue our activities from a few hours prior. We made love twice, before we could actually accomplish the task of cleaning each other's bodies. We both knew that it would be awhile before we were allowed the privacy to thoroughly enjoy each other's bodies again.

We arrived downstairs into the garage. All the guys were there to see us off. Hector, Vince, and Brett were driving the twelve of us to the airfield. We said some quick goodbyes and right as we were leaving, my mother's car pulled up to the gate. Ranger raised his eyebrow as my mother, father, and grandmother piled out of the car, each of their arms laden with containers. I looked at them as they approached, "What are you all doing here?"

My mom looked at me and smiled. "Well, I knew that you all were leaving and I also know that this," she motioned to the containers in their hands, "will be the last home cooked meal that you will have for a while. I packed fresh fruits, homemade breads and pastries, jelly, butter, and cream cheese. There's also lunch stuff for all of you to have later and a pineapple upside down cake."

All the guys groaned in appreciation, then came over to hug my mother and grandmother and shake my father's hand. We piled all the containers of food into the waiting SUV's. I hugged my family one last time and was shocked when I overheard my mother talking to Carlos, "I misjudged you. You're a good man and more than deserving of my daughter. I expect all twelve of you at my house for dinner when you return."

Carlos pulled my mother to him and hugged her. My family has never been a 'touchy feely' sort of family, so imagine my shock when my mother wrapped my man into a warm embrace. "You take care of my baby," she said while stepping away and patting his cheek with motherly affection.

"Always," he said before pulling me to him and wrapping me in his embrace. My mother and father smiled at us warmly. Then Mom had to start yelling at Grandma, who was chasing Lester around the garage.

My dad chuckled before turning his gaze back to us, "There's only one thing I ask. When you make me a grandfather, please, try to make sure it's a boy." He turned on his heel and walked back to the car with my mother dragging Grandma behind her.

_Sometimes I swear, I don't know if  
I'm comin' or goin'  
But you always say something  
Without even knowin'  
That I'm hangin' on to your words  
With all of my might and it's alright  
Yeah, I'm alright for one more night-  
Every day  
Every day, every day, every day  
Every day, every day  
You save me, you save me, oh, oh, oh_

The flight to Haiti went smoothly with only Lester complaining that my grandmother was trying to kill him. Everyone kept laughing, telling him that he now had a new girlfriend.

Upon our arrival, we met up with a general that was coordinating volunteers. When Carlos mentioned his name the general told us to have at it, that our team was better trained than most volunteers here and that we'd know what needed to be done. We set up a small camp close to the U.S. troops, some of whom the guys knew from past assignments. After everything was settled in our camp, we set out to start working.

The devastation was horrendous. They had the bodies of the dead piled outside the morgue, it was a gruesome sight. The stench was appalling and we were forced to wear masks over our faces to battle the unbearable odor. I cried several times as we walked through the destruction. Carlos kept asking me if I wanted to go home. I shook my head no, people here needed our help and I was determined to do just that.

_Three days later …_

We were all filthy, covered in dust and debris. Nothing that I had been covered in while catching skips could compare to the grime that covered us here daily. We had access to a shower, but it afforded us little relief.

Today our teams were working together searching for survivors. It's easier to help move debris with all of us working together. We were taking a break and I had walked a little bit away from the guys, when I heard a baby crying. I yelled for the guys and they came running.

"What's wrong? What happened?" Carlos grabbed me looking me over, afraid I'd been hurt.

"Listen." I held my finger to my lips and again the cries of a baby could be heard.

We followed the cries to a partially collapsed building. I made a move to go through the hole near what used to be the entrance only to be stopped by Carlos.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going inside to see if I can find the baby. Where do you think I'm going?"

"No! You are going to wait here, while one of us goes in to look for the baby."

I looked at the hole near the entrance, there was no way that the any of them were going to fit into that tiny space.

"I'm the only one that can fit, Carlos. I'll be careful. I swear."

Carlos pulled my mask down and kissed me before telling me, "I want you to go in slow. You get a bad feeling or start to feel that you're in danger, you come straight back out to me. The building isn't safe, Steph. If anything happens to you, I'll kick your ass!"

I looked at the man that I love more than life itself and smiled. The baby's cry broke the spell that had settled between us. I turned and slowly made my way inside the small opening. I crawled through the rubble pausing to listen to the sounds around me. I looked over to my left and the sight before me broke my heart.

There, under a slab of concrete, was the body of a young mother. She was barely breathing, her legs were pinned under the slab of concrete, the pain must have been excruciating. I honestly didn't know how she or the baby survived this long in these conditions. The baby was cradled in her arms, suckling on her breast. The relief of my arrival was evident on her face, she motioned me closer and started speaking, "Mwen Mouri." (I'm dying)

"I don't understand. Help is coming, you'll be alright." I babbled, having no idea how to communicate with this poor woman.

Tears poured down her face as she struggled to speak, "Anmwe Ii." (Help him.)

I shook my head, not understanding what she meant. Her breathing became more labored and I screamed for Carlos to hurry. "You guys need to hurry, the mother is dying."

She motioned from me to the baby and I picked the child up. She smiled a pained smile as she said, "Mewn ban Ii nou," (I give him to you.) before her eyes closed for the final time.

Ranger's POV

I heard Steph's scream for help. I knew that the mother must be close to death based on Steph's reaction. I knew I needed to keep her calm while we worked our way into the house. We weren't the only people working anymore, help had arrived, there were at least twenty Haitian people helping us. I asked one of them if they could translate what the mother was saying to Steph.

I yelled into the doorway at her, "Babe, tell me what she's saying?"

Steph started repeating the words, the mother knew she was dying and she gave Steph the baby.

I was shocked. _How would Steph react? Would she want to keep the baby? Where we ready for that kind of responsibility? Did I want to be an adoptive father?_

"Shit_,"_ I muttered under my breath.

I heard Steph scream, "No!" and knew that the mother had passed. My poor Babe, I never wanted this type of death to hurt her. And, watching a mother die while protecting her child would do just that.

I could hear Steph sobbing which was causing the baby to cry in response to her distress. I wanted nothing more than to wrap her in my arms and take away this hurt.

"Steph, Babe, bring the baby and come on out. There is nothing more you can do to help her. She's gone."

I could see Steph approaching the door, just as the ground started to shake in one of the many aftershocks the area was still experiencing. Steph made a desperate dash for the hole, in the wall but it completely collapsed before she could get free. We all started frantically working in an effort to shift the debris, all the while I continued to call to Steph.

"Babe … Steph … Answer us."

The only noise we heard was the sound of more debris falling and the faint cry of the baby.

TBC …

A/N: You know that you want to tell me what you think. So please, please review. Does Ranger get her out? Does Steph rescue herself?


	15. Never Gonna Be Alone Pt 1

**Never Gonna Be Alone**

**Chapter 15**

**Disclaimer: The character's you recognize belong to her. Everyone else is mine. **

**A/N: Well … Muses really are funny things sometimes and when it came to this story well mine flew the coop. It came back 3 days ago and Wow did it ever come back. I told you all that Numb only had one chapter left and well … my muse got very long winded. So long winded in fact that the chapter had to be split in two. Thank you for everyone who encouraged and asked for me to complete this story. Also thanks to everyone, this story would have stayed a one-shot had it not been for the reader's asking for more. **

**Please remember that this story is fiction. Please allow me creative license with all aspects of this story. If you find something that seems unbelievable please treat it like you would a made for TV movie. Thanks for reading and reviewing. Special Thanks go to Jenrar, aka Rockstar Beta. I think I drove her crazy with this one. To Angie, aka the best friend. She thinks that she drove me crazy with her last chapter of Best Wishes, but she's wrong. I'd do it all over again, anytime. Love ya, Babe.**

**The song is **_**Never Gonna be Alone**_** by Nickleback.**

**Steph's POV**

The earth began to tremble, and the walls began to shake. I cradled the baby close to my chest and made a desperate dash for the door. The wall in front of me collapsed, and debris started coming towards me. I turned and started running towards the opposite end of the room, still cradling the baby to my chest, and leaned forward using my body to shield the child from the falling debris.

The baby was wailing and sobbing uncontrollably, making a strangling noise as it gasped for more air, drawing in rapid, shallow breaths. The sound ripped at my heart, and I wanted nothing more at that moment than to soothe this tiny soul, but keeping us safe in that instance had to take priority. I heard a snapping sound above me, and glanced up to see a huge chunk of the roof, right above where I was standing, cracking and crumbling from the strain of the aftershock.

"Oh dear God! Please no!" I screamed, as a large chunk broke free and started to collapse in on us.

Time, is going by, so much faster than I  
And I'm starting to regret not spending all of it with you  
Now I'm wondering why I've kept this bottled inside  
So I'm starting to regret not telling all of it to you  
So if I haven't yet, I've gotta let you know

**Ranger's POV**

We were frantically trying to move the debris out of the way to create a hole large enough to get to Steph. Tank moved a large piece of the debris, which caused the structure to collapse even more.

Ram yelled out, "Everyone stop! Don't touch anything else."

I ignored his words and kept frantically digging. Tank came up behind me and pulled me away from what remained of the house.

"What the hell are you doing? Steph's in there!" I barked, struggling in his arms.

I broke free from his grasp, only to be grabbed by Lester and Cal. "Let me go! I've got to get in there."

Ram yelled, "Ranger, if we keep digging like we've been doing, we're going to bring the building down on top of her. The last piece Tank removed caused an even bigger collapse. The structure's fragile at best. We need to do this the right way, so that Bombshell comes out okay."

Steph's scream pierced the air, and I shoved Lester and Cal away from my body and ran towards the house. I yelled out to her, "STEPH … BABE! Are you okay?" Rational thought fled my mind as I frantically searched for a way inside. "Answer me, Steph! Please!" I begged.

I heard a large crash from inside the house, then finally, the earth stood still. I heard a sound that lifted my heart and made me grin.

"Shit! Oops, sorry baby! I didn't mean to say that out loud."

"Steph! Are you okay?"

"Ummm …"

"Babe?" I didn't like the sound of that ummm. _Dios Mio, let her be okay._

"I'm good. I just can't move."

"Explain!" I was holding on to my control by a thread.

"Well … the ceiling started to fall in, and I tripped, trying to get out of the way. A huge chunk landed on my leg. I'm kind of trapped."

Bobby started yelling at her. "Steph, does your leg hurt? Can you wiggle your toes? Does anything else hurt? Did you hit your head?"

"It hurts a little, but not bad. Yes, I can wiggle my toes. I cut my hand when I fell. It's bleeding pretty badly. No, nothing hit my head."

The baby let out a wail, and we could hear Steph trying to soothe it. "It's okay … you'll be all right … you're safe now, I've got you."

Bobby yelled out again. "Steph, how's the baby? Any injuries you can see?"

"I think the baby's fine. I don't think it's injured. "

Ram yelled, "Steph look around as much as you can. Do you see any openings? Anywhere that we can get in to where you are?"

"The only daylight I see is from the holes in the roof."

I glanced around the surrounding buildings and couldn't find a place tall enough to get a good vantage point of the roof.

Tank was watching me closely. "What are you thinking?"

I didn't answer him, just pulled out my sat phone and dialed the command center, telling them that I needed a chopper ready to pick me up at camp in ten minutes.

"Steph, the hole in the roof, is it big enough for me to fit through?

"Ummm … I think so. Why?"

"Just sit tight, Babe. I'll be right back. The guys are going to stay here and talk to you."

I turned towards Ram, who had moved around to get a better look at the situation. He was a trained structural specialist. "Is there a better way in?"

He looked at me and shrugged, "Probably, but I doubt you'll be patient enough for us to dig her out. Besides, I don't know that the baby will last long enough for us to do this the right way.

"You're just going to have to careful, I'm worried about what the down thrust wind from the propellers will do when they hover up there. You're going to need to drop in and out quick, but you're going to have to move carefully. It's not an ideal situation."

_**Twenty-five minutes later …**_

The pilots had been lowering the chopper into position at a snail's pace. Just a couple more feet and we would be low enough for me to repel down and get Steph and the baby out. I could see her through the opening, when all of a sudden, Ram's voice started screaming through the two way.

"Back up! Back up! It's gonna collapse."

I looked down again as the pilot lifted us up. What I saw terrified me. Another chunk of ceiling broke way, and landed near Steph.

I had them lower me to the ground as soon as we were far enough from the building. I ran back and was unsurprised to see them already working on a new plan.

Lester and Ram were in a heated debate. "We just tried a roof extraction. You see how well that went." Ram fumed.

"You're right, we did try it, but that was using a helicopter. I'm the smallest one here. We need to get them out now, before anything goes wrong." Lester countered.

Ram shook his head sadly. "Once you step on the roof, it might bring the whole thing down on top of her. Can you live with that, Lester?"

"You just said that digging her out might bring the structure down on top of her, and that would take us days to do. I can be up there in fifteen minutes."

I interrupted their debate. "If anyone's going up there, it will be me. End of discussion."

Both men turned towards me. "No!" they said in unison.

I raised my eyebrow, demanding an explanation without words.

Ram spoke first. "I'm doubtful that the roof would hold Lester's weight, much less yours. There is no way you're going up there."

I heard a noise and turned around to see a Hummer pull up. Lester walked over and shook the driver's hand. I walked over and could see Lester already strapping on repelling gear. Ram walked over, still shaking his head.

"Lester, what happens even if you are able to get down to her and get her back up to the roof? I'm already concerned about what your weight will do. What about when we add Steph and the baby to the already fragile situation?"

"It will depend on if Steph can walk. If she can, I'll send her and the baby up first. Then if it falls in, well, I'd rather it be me down there than her."

I interrupted Lester. "If anyone should take that kind of risk, it should be me. Not you."

Lester held up his hand, "We've already determined that me going is risky. You have fifty pounds on me. We can't risk it. I told you long ago that I love her like a sister. If the worst was to happen …" he paused, gathered his thoughts, and changed the topic. "You know me, you can't get rid of me that easily."

Ram looked over at me. "You're not seriously going to let him do this are you? I just need a little more time to come up with a better solution. You have me on payroll to help keep everyone safe in situations like this. Let me do what you pay me for."

Lester interjected, "Ram, I know that this situation is a clusterfuck waiting to happen. But you said so yourself earlier. Digging them out would take days. Steph is in there right now, trapped under part of the ceiling. She just witnessed the death of the mother. And if we don't hurry up, that baby might very well die in her arms. Can you live with that? Do you think she can?"

I sent up a silent pray to the heavens. _Please, spare her that kind of pain. _Seeing something like that might break her spirit. I was brought from my thoughts when Ram started in on Lester again.

"I think that Stephanie is stronger than we give her credit for. But no, I don't want her to have to go through that. What are you going to do if she can't walk? What happens then?"

Lester sighed. "That's hopefully where you all," he motioned to all of our team, "will come in. I'm going to put Steph in a harness and attach her to me. The baby's too small to put a harness on, so I'm going to take a sheet and make a sling to attach the baby to Steph. I'm planning on using our team as human anchors. I think that you all will be better at keeping the rope taught than attaching it to something. If the rope is held tight enough, we won't fall far before it catches us if the roof gives way."

Ram nodded his head, finally accepting this as the best plan. We spent the next half hour talking to Steph about what was going to happen. We finally had Lester suited up and all the ropes attached. We tied the lead rope around Tank, and everyone put on gloves. We rubbed rosin on our palms to get better grip.

Bobby had spent the better part of ten minutes going over triage instructions for Steph. He was concerned that the piece of ceiling might have cut her leg and removing it could cause her to bleed out. He made Lester swear to double check everything before trying to move the debris off her leg.

Lester and I had just finished triple checking everything, and he held out his hand. "I'll bring her back to you. Or die trying."

_What could I say to the man who was willing to risk his life to save mine, because that's what he was doing. I'd lived too long without her; to lose her now would kill me._

"Telling you thanks doesn't seem like enough."

"Once she's in your arms, you can thank me by sending me on an all expenses paid cruise to Bora Bora." Lester walked towards the side of the building. "Steph, I'm getting ready to head up."

"NO! Wait!" she yelled, which caused the baby to whimper.

I got out of the anchor line and approached the building. "Steph … Babe, what's wrong?"

"The baby needs a name. I can't keep calling it 'the baby'. If something happens, it should have a name."

"Babe, is it a boy or a girl?" I shook my head in disbelief. Leave it to her to pick now to give this baby a name.

"I'm not sure … ummm …"

A long minute passed without a word. I was just about to ask if she was okay, when she yelled out, "It's a boy!"

"What about Milagro? Is that okay? It's my grandfather's middle name. It means miracle."

Steph started talking to the baby. "What do you think, Milagro? Do you like that name?" I could hear her laugh. "He smiled. I think he likes it."

"Okay, Babe. Lester is on his way up."

She yelled out again. "Stop! I … I need to say some things, just in case."

"Babe, you're going to be fine." I understood her need for this, but it sounded too much like a goodbye.

I glanced over my shoulder and saw the guys talking among themselves, trying to give us as much privacy as possible.

"Carlos, you've always been right when you've said that, but this time's a little bit different. If anything happens to me, I want you to remember, I love you more than anything. You've brought so much joy and happiness to my life …"

I could hear her fighting tears. "Stephanie, you tell me this to my face, once Santos gets you out of there. Then you tell me this."

"By then, it might be too late, Batman. Sometimes we can't control everything that happens to us."

"Well, we are this time. I refuse to let this be our ending, not when we've finally gotten our chance."

"Carlos, you've got to be realistic …"

I cut off her words with some of my own. "I know, Babe. Believe me, I know. Everything you're feeling, I'm feeling, too. Please, Babe. Let's do this later."

She sobbed, "But there might not be a later."

"Please Babe, trust me. It's going to be fine, and we can't waste anymore time. We're going to do this now! Lester's on his way up." I motioned for everyone to get in position.

You're never gonna be alone from this moment on  
If you ever feel like letting go, I won't let you fall  
You're never gonna be alone, I'll hold you 'til the hurt is gone

Oh, you've gotta live every single day  
Like it's the only one, what if tomorrow never comes?  
Don't let it slip away, could be our only one  
You know it's only just begun, every single day  
Maybe our only one, what if tomorrow never comes?  
Tomorrow never comes.

**Lester's POV**

Once Ram got on board with the plan, he started making sure that it would work. He was doing complex calculations, and by the time we were ready to go, he had determined that the structure would be sound enough for this type of rescue.

We picked the most secure wall and leaned an aluminum extension ladder against the side. I climbed the ladder slowly, and once at the top, I gingerly stepped out on the roof. _Please, dear God, let this work._

I could feel the guys tugging on the rope to keep it tight. Ranger kept yelling out instructions. I could see the cracks in the ceiling. I stood completely still for a minute, trying to locate the most secure route. I found the path with the fewest cracks and took a step.

Steph called out to me from below. "Lester, are you up top yet?"

"I'm working my way to you, Beautiful. Sit tight."

I heard her talking to the baby. "Milagro, did you hear him? Like going anywhere's an option."

I chuckled at her. Ranger yelled, "Santos, report."

I rolled my eyes. "I'm about fifty feet from the hole above Steph. So far, so good." As soon as the words left my mouth, a piece of the ceiling fell on the opposite side of the roof.

Stephanie yelled, "Lester, I thought you were coming in on the other side?"

"I am, Steph. That piece must have been jarred loose earlier."

Ranger yelled up from the ground. "Be careful."

I really felt like yelling down and asking him what he thinks I was doing up here. Of course I'm being careful. But I didn't want to get my ass kicked later, and I knew he was just worried about Steph.

I was finally to the edge of the hole and could see Steph down below. "Lesterman to the rescue!"

Stephanie looked up at me and rolled her eyes. "Milagro, stay away from Lester. He'll get you in trouble."

"Lesterman, faster than a speeding bullet. Able to leap buildings in a single bound." While I was distracting Steph with the Superhero talk, I searched for a better way out. The roof had started to give a little with each step I took.

"What's with the superhero talk?" she asked.

"I'm just practicing my superhero persona." I shrugged before yelling down to the guys.

"Get ready to lower me down. On my count, three … two … one."

Inch by inch, they lowered me down to Steph, and once my feet were on solid ground, I leaned down and kissed her forehead. "You are a sight for sore eyes, Beautiful."

"Lester, isn't the damsel in distress supposed to kiss the hero, not the other way around?"

Ranger yelled, "Keep your damn lips away from my woman, Santos."

Stephanie chuckled. "He is, I promise."

I started checking her leg, and was relieved to see that the debris hadn't cut her. It took a few minutes to get her leg free.

"Steph, hand me Milagro. We are going to see if you can stand."

I took the baby in my arms and reached out to help her up. As soon as she tried to stand, she cried out in pain. _Shit, so much for her being able to walk herself. We were going to have to pray the roof would hold all of us._

I got Steph in her harness and made a sling to hold Milagro to her chest. We attached all the harnesses and told the guys to start lifting us up. Once we were on the roof, we started taking small steps across.

We were about half way across when my worst fear happened. The entire roof collapsed, and we were falling.

**TBC …**

**A/N: Sooo? What do you think? Sneak peeks will go to those who review. As of right now the final part will go up next Tuesday. If I beat my all time review record for this chapter I will post it early. So make sure to hit the review button tell me what you think.**


	16. Never Gonna Be Alone Pt 2

**I've Become So Numb**

**Chapter 16 – Never Gonna Be Alone Pt. 2**

Disclaimer: All characters belong to her, except Milagro. He's mine. *grin*

A/N: Please remember that this story is fiction. Please allow me creative license with all aspects of this story. If you find something that seems unbelievable please treat it like you would a made for TV movie**. **

I'd like to thank Jenrar for betaing the last few chapters of this story. Thanks Babe for everything, you're awesome. Angie, this story has seen a lot over the past year, thank you for all your help. Your friendship means the world to me and I'm so thankful that writing fanfiction brought us together.

The lyrics are from _Never Gonna Be Alone_ by Nickelback. If you've never heard the song go listen to it on youtube, you won't regret it.

Readers,

Thank you all for taking this journey with me and taking your time to read and review this story. I must admit I'm a little sad to see this one end but it must be done. I hope that you all will enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. Please review and let me know what you think. Now, here it is the moment you've all been waiting for the final chapter of Numb.

* * *

**Ranger's POV**

Lester and Steph made it halfway across the roof before the worst possible scenario happened. The roof gave way. I could hear Steph's scream of terror, but there was nothing I could do to help her. A feeling of absolute panic pierced my heart. _What if? What if I lost her?_ I knew I'd never survive it. We could feel the rope going slack. We moved backwards as quickly as possible, pulling the rope at the same time, trying desperately to alleviate any possible slack and shorten their fall as much as possible.

_Time is going by so much faster than I  
And I'm starting to regret not telling all of this to you_

You're never gonna be alone from this moment on  
If you ever feel like letting go, I won't let you fall  
When all hope is gone, I know that you can carry on  
We're gonna take the world on, I'll hold you 'til the hurt is gone

Time seemed to drag by before Lester finally shouted, "We're alright! Get us the hell out of here."

I knew that the guys were exhausted, and the only thing that gave them the strength to carry on was the love for both Steph and Lester. Bringing Steph into my life had turned RangeMan into more than a business. We were a family; maybe not a conventional one, but a family nonetheless. I saw Lester's hands reach for the side of the building. Steph and Milagro were tethered to his front, so maneuvering them all over the edge would be difficult. Lester helped Steph sit up on the rock edge, until her thighs were straddling the ledge. Once he felt she was secure holding herself upright, he swiftly maneuvered his body onto the ladder.

He wrapped Steph in his left arm and began to carefully climb his way down the ladder. I ran to the ladder and picked her up bridal style, careful not to hurt Milagro. I walked her over to the Hummer and set her down on the open tailgate.

"Check the baby! Is he okay? Did I hurt him?" Steph was frantically trying to loosen the knots in the sling that held Milagro to her chest.

I helped her get the sling open and pulled the tiny miracle into my hands. Milagro, such a fitting name for such a cute little boy. He was clearly of mixed race; his skin was lighter than mine, but his features were completely Haitian. He stretched his arms over his head and started to fuss. Bobby rushed over and did a quick scan of the baby before going over to triage Steph's injuries. One of the officers stepped out of the Hummer and brought over a premade baby bottle. It seemed Lester had thought ahead when he requested gear and medical supplies.

Steph looked at me. "Do you want me to feed him?"

I shook my head. "Let Bobby take care of you. I've got this." I placed the bottle in his mouth, and he hungrily sucked at the formula. When he got halfway through, I pulled the nipple out of his mouth. He started crying immediately; obviously he shared Steph's appreciation for food. I placed him up against my shoulder and started patting his back. I looked over at Steph, who was watching me with tears falling down her cheeks. I reached out and wiped the tears from her eyes. "What's wrong, Babe?"

"Nothing … you're just … my emotions are a little out of sorts."

**Steph's POV**

There were no words to describe the emotions that ran through me while trapped inside that building with Milagro. I couldn't help the bond that had formed between us. His mother had trusted me to get him out of the building; she'd placed him in my arms, and the last thing she saw in this world was her child cradled protectively to my chest. He felt like he belonged to me now in some fundamental way, and it would absolutely kill me when the Haitian officials took him away from me. I watched Ranger feed him while Bobby worked on my cuts and scrapes.

"Bomber, does this hurt?" Bobby questioned as he started removing my boot to get a better look at my ankle.

"A little." He moved my ankle in the opposite way, and I hissed in pain. "That does! Oww, Bobby … what are you trying do?"

He chuckled and gave me a pat on the arm. "It's just a sprain. I'm going to put you in a boot, and I need to stitch up your hand."

I started to whine and pulled my bandaged hand protectively to my chest. "But it's not _that_ bad. I really … _really_ don't want stitches. Can't we just put a band-aid on it?"

Bobby gave me his version of a death glare, and I sighed before holding my hand out for the torture that was about to descend upon me.

I looked over at Carlos while Bobby started cleaning my wound. He pulled the bottle from Milagro's mouth, and the baby started to fuss. Carlos began to pat Milagro's back, and when he glanced over at me, I knew he saw the tears that were falling down my cheeks.

Carlos asked me what was wrong, and I started to tell him that I was picturing our life together with the three of us as a family. Instead, I hesitated; I had no idea what Milagro's future would hold, and if us keeping him was even a remote possibility. I gave him a sad smile. "Nothing … you're just … my emotions are a little out of sorts."

I had no idea if Carlos would even consider keeping Milagro a possibility. A Haitian official walked over and shook my hand. He started speaking in broken English, and asked us if we would care for the infant while he searched for surviving family members.

"Yes, please. I want him to stay with us while you conduct your search," I practically yelled at the man.

Carlos started speaking to him in French. I didn't understand what was being said, but they both kept looking from me down to Milagro in Carlos' arms.

"We will see, Mr. Manoso. If the mother talked that way, I would guess there was no one left. If that be so, you will both have to decide." With that, he walked away to go handle some other disaster.

Bobby had finished my stitches and was securing the boot to my foot when Carlos carried Milagro over and placed him in my arms. I couldn't help the smile as I looked down into his tiny face. "Hey, M. Do you feel better now that your tummy's full?" I asked as he stretched in my arms before closing his little eyes and falling asleep.

Carlos quirked his eyebrow at me. "M?"

"Well … I just …"

He placed a kiss on my lips to silence me before pulling back. "I like it, Babe. It fits."

"Sooo? What did that man want?"

Carlos sighed and picked me up, placing the baby and me in his lap. "Babe, Milagro's mother … when she was talking to you..." He paused, seeming to weigh his words carefully. "She told you that she was dying, then she asked you to help him. The final thing she said to you was … I give him to you."

I sucked in a breath. "What does that mean? Can I keep him? Is that even a possibility? Would you even be okay with that?"

He chuckled. "Babe, calm down. Breathe. I've been thinking about this as a possibility ever since his mother gave him to you."

"Really? You'd be okay with that? We haven't really had much of a chance to even get used to being a couple. I mean, we started dating, and then you were shot. Now we're here and talking about keeping him. I don't want you to regret …"

He held his finger to my lips. "My only regret is that it took me so long to bring you into my life. I will never regret one second of the time that I spend with you. I'm a firm believer in destiny and fate, Babe. I've known you were my destiny for a long time. Fate has brought Milagro into our lives." Carlos placed his hand against Milagro's cheek and bent his head down to capture my lips. He pulled back to look me in the eye. "He's supposed to be ours. I believe that; don't you?"

I nodded my head in agreement. Things happen for a reason, and this little baby boy was destined for great things, just as I knew that we were. No words could be used to describe the love I felt for this man.

The guys walked over and spent the next few minutes passing the baby around and hugging me. I loved these men, and was grateful that they were my family.

Finally Lester walked over and wrapped me in a hug and smirked up at Carlos. "You know, Beautiful, I'm pretty sure that the damsel in distress owes me a kiss." He turned his check out for me to kiss.

Carlos winked at me, and I leaned in to kiss Lester. At the last minute, he turned his head and captured my lips in a kiss. I pulled back, laughing, and Carlos reached out to smack him on the back of the head.

"Hey!" Lester whined, rubbing his head.

Carlos raised his eyebrow and was really trying for a stern voice. "You're lucky that I owe you. But that's your free shot. Keep your damn lips off my woman."

Everyone was laughing as we started to make our way back to camp.

The next few days passed in a blur. It was hard to believe that we had been here for nearly two weeks already. The guys had rescued countless people during our time here, but as the days passed, they started doing body recovery instead of rescues. You could tell it was weighing down their spirits. I had been confined to camp because of my injuries, which was fine by me. I had no desire to leave M alone. Carlos had found a pediatrician to check him over, and we were ecstatic when he told us that Milagro checked out fine.

Carlos had been spending a lot of time trying to track down any surviving members of Milagro's family. We learned that his father was killed in a robbery a few months prior to the earthquake. He was a US citizen that had been living in Haiti, working with Doctors Without Borders. He fell in love with Milagro's mother, and they planned to be married and come back to the States prior to his death. We contacted his old practice in the U.S. and learned that he had no surviving family. He'd joined the Doctors Without Borders program after his parents and younger sister were killed in a car accident.

Milagro's mother was a Haitian citizen, and after some digging, we learned that she also had no surviving family. Her family was killed by mudslides in 2004, caused from the heavy rains from tropical storms.

The more we learned about his family, the more tragic the situation became. I looked down at Milagro, who was sleeping in my arms. "Carlos, look at how much cruelty has happened to him. How can the world be such a cruel place, to make this tiny soul suffer so much?"

Carlos reached down and took the baby from me, cradling Milagro in his arms. "Babe, we have to remember... All the bad stuff has already happened to him. The only things left for him now are good things. We won't let anything else happen to him. God knew that we would keep him safe, Babe. His mother knew that you would keep him safe, and I swear to you, we will keep that promise to her every day."

_You're never gonna be alone from this moment on  
If you ever feel like letting go, I won't let you fall  
You're never gonna be alone, I'll hold you 'til the hurt is gone_

**Ranger's POV**

Dealing with the fractured Haitian government was a nightmare. I had half a mind to just take Milagro and run for it. I could call in enough favors that his adoption could be handled completely back home. But I would prefer to do this the legal way, if at all possible. I was meeting with the Haitian official yet again to see what hoops I needed to jump through this time. In other words, who I needed to bribe.

"Mr. Manoso, we would like to thank you for all your donations to the recovery effort."

I rolled my eyes. "Let's just cut to chase. Ms. Plum and I would like to return to the States with Baby Milagro. What's it going to take for that happen?"

"Well, I'd like to tell you that everything is ready. Unfortunately, they don't want to allow you both to take him, because you aren't married."

"All you want is for us to get married?"

He nodded his head yes.

"If we marry, they're going to let us have the baby?"

"Yes, that is their condition."

"Give me a day." I smiled and shook his hand. "Excuse me, gentlemen. I've got to go see a priest about a wedding."

I walked out of the room, and within the hour, I'd found a priest to marry us. We arrived back at camp, and I walked up to Stephanie. "Babe, we need to talk."

A look of concern crossed her face before she placed Milagro in Lester's arms. We walked a few feet away, and I lowered my lips to hers.

She broke the kiss, asking, "Carlos, what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong. I'm just having to move my plans up. We can keep Milagro, but only if we marry. This isn't how I planned this, and I promise you, Babe, I'll give you any kind of wedding that you want when we return home. But …" I knelt down on one knee and held her hand. "Stephanie, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

Tears fell down her cheeks as she pulled her hand from mine. She placed her hands on my cheeks. "You'd do this? For me?"

I stood up quickly and wiped the tears away. "Babe, I asked your father for permission to marry you months ago. I was just waiting for the right time. I've wanted this for a long time. Like I said, I'm just moving my time table up a little."

Her eyes still glistened with unshed tears, and she nodded her head yes.

I placed my hand in her hair and gentle pulled her to me, brushing my lips across hers. "Let's get married and take our son home."

_And now, as long as I can, I'm holding on with both hands  
'Cause forever I believe  
That there's nothing I could need but you  
So if I haven't yet, I've gotta let you know_

You're never gonna be alone from this moment on  
If you ever feel like letting go, I won't let you fall  
When all hope is gone, I know that you can carry on  
We're gonna take the world on, I'll hold you 'til the hurt is gone

**Steph's POV**

The priest married us in a quick ceremony, with the guys watching as our witnesses. Lester held Milagro and stood beside us. He was just as attached to the baby as we were, and I knew that he would always be there to watch out for his new "nephew."

As soon as our marriage was complete, we went to sign the adoption papers. Carlos had made arrangements for us to catch a flight back home as soon as the papers were signed. He didn't want to take any chances of the Haitian government changing their mind about the adoption.

Within the hour, we were airborne and on our way home.

_**Sometime later …**_

The flight was long, and Milagro was miserable. We had all taken turns holding him and trying to comfort him. Carlos assured me that it was the pressure on his ears from the altitude that was causing his discomfort. When the plane finally landed, it was three in the morning, and we were all exhausted. We found Hector waiting for us with three SUVs waiting to take us back to RangeMan. I had Milagro asleep in my arms, and as we approached the vehicle, I stopped abruptly.

Carlos pulled me to him. "Babe, what's wrong?"

My reaction had put everyone on edge. I quickly tried to ease their fears. "Nothing's wrong. I just realized we don't have a car seat for M."

Everyone relaxed, and Hector smiled. "No problema, Chica." He pulled out a baby carrier from inside his SUV.

I should have known that Carlos would have already foreseen the problem and taken care of it. We strapped M into his seat. Carlos explained that once Milagro entered our lives, he had sent one of the guys to learn how to properly install carseats. Extra seat bases had been purchased and installed in all appropriate RangeMan vehicles.

We headed home after that, and arrived in the garage to find all the guys and Ella waiting for us. Ella immediately hugged me. "I'm so glad you're safe. We heard about what you did to save that little baby. Now, where's Milagro?" she asked quickly, smiling happily at me.

Carlos pulled him from his seat and handed him over. He looked at Ella. "Would you mind watching him for a few minutes? I need to show something to Steph."

Ella smiled a knowing smile. "I'd love to look after this little one. I'm going to let the men have their turn with him, then I'll take him to six. I already have a bassinet set up for him. You just call when you want me to bring him upstairs."

I began to protest. This was our first night home with him, and already someone was taking him away from me. Carlos kissed my lips to silence my protest. "Please, Babe?"

I nodded my head in agreement, and we quickly made our way up to seven. Once outside the door to the penthouse, Carlos swept me into his arms. I gasped. "Carlos, what are you doing?"

He chuckled. "I'm carrying my bride over the threshold."

I noticed that Ella had laid out some pastries, fruit, and champagne for a snack. He let me slide down his body, and we made quick work of the snack. He wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me in close. "Babe, let's go shower and change clothes before we go downstairs to pick up M."

"That sounds wonderful. You have no idea how badly I've missed our shower." And that was the truth. I don't think any of us had been truly clean since the day we left.

We made our way to the bathroom and began removing our clothes. Carlos reached inside, turned on the water, and adjusted the spray from the multiple shower heads. Stepping inside the shower caused me to moan as the spray cascaded down my body.

Carlos groaned and crashed his lips to mine before moving down my neck. Our shower was long forgotten after that. It had been too long, and I wanted nothing more than for him to take me hard and fast against the shower wall.

"I've always told you I'm good in the shower."

He ran his hands down my back and grabbed my thighs, picking me up. I wrapped my legs around his waist before sliding down onto his rock hard cock. He gave me a minute to adjust to his size before setting a fast pace.

He would pull almost completely out before slamming back home. Carlos braced me against the cool tile of the shower, giving him more leverage. I could feel my heels digging into the small of his back, and I tangled my hands in his hair, holding on tightly as we made love. His fingers gripped my hips with a near bruising intensity, and his lips and teeth on my neck helped to drive me crazy with need.

Within a few minutes, we were both hovering on the edge of our orgasms. His hand moved down to my clit, where he flicked it once … twice before I fell over the edge, screaming his name. My orgasm triggered his, and we stood holding each other for a few minutes.

I slowly unwrapped my body from my gorgeous husband. We helped each other shower, and then dressed hurriedly. I was making my way towards the door to go get Milagro, when Carlos caught me around the waist.

"Got a surprise for you, Babe. I just called Ella, and she'll be up a minute with the baby." He grabbed my hand and started pulling me towards the office.

He opened the door, and I gasped in surprise. The room had been turned into a nursery for Milagro. There was an oak crib, with matching dresser and changing table. Everything I could possible imagine, and anything we could possibly need, filled the room. I walked into the room, picked up the camouflaged baby blanket, and began to cry.

"What's wrong, Querida?" Carlos definitely sounded worried.

"I can't believe you had all this done. We didn't even know we were going to get to keep him before today."

"He was coming with us one way or another. I wouldn't have left him there."

Ella walked in and placed a sleeping Milagro in his crib. "I gave him a bath and a bottle. He'll be down for a little while. You two should get some sleep. It's been a long day." She hugged us both and went back downstairs.

"Babe, she's right. We should sleep. Tomorrow's a big day." We tucked M in and went to bed, cuddled together like we would be every night for the rest of our lives.

I woke to Milagro's cries, and hurriedly walked to his room. I started to change his diaper, and by the time I'd finished, Carlos came in with his bottle. We fed him, then quickly started our day.

It was early afternoon before we made our way down to the fifth floor, and Tank pulled us into his office for a meeting.

"Hector just went off shift for a week's vacation. He planned to update you both personally before he left this morning, but didn't want to disturb you. I told him to head out, and I'd relay any messages. It seems that Morelli's lawyers convinced Judge Adams to move his trail up while we were gone. I'm figuring that they thought without us there to testify, they could get the case thrown out. It turns out that since we were in Haiti doing disaster relief work, the judge let in the video records from our witness statements. They convicted him on attempted murder, conspiracy to commit murder, aiding and abetting a fugitive, and a long list of additional charges. He was sentenced to twenty-five years without the possibility of parole."

I let out a huge sigh. "I'm so glad we missed the trial. I wasn't looking forward to it."

Carlos smiled at me. "Babe, it's over, and I promise, if he survives the experience and gets released, he'll never hurt us again. I swear it."

**Sometime later …**

We pulled up to my parent's house, and Mom and Grandma were waiting on us. It seemed like the 'Burg Daughter radar was working just fine. Carlos got out and opened my door before opening the back door to the Cayenne and pulling Milagro out of his seat. We walked up to the porch, holding hands.

Mom yelled for my dad to come out to the porch. He came running to see what was the matter.

"Mom, Dad, Grandma … while we were in Haiti, we got married. I'd like to introduce you to your grandson, Milagro."

Dad grinned at Carlos. "I've finally got a Grandson. Thank God!"

My grandmother cackled at my father's reaction. My mother looked at him with a strange look on her face, and then turned to me. "Stephanie, you were only gone for a few weeks! Who is the baby?"

I smiled down at Milagro and then looked up at Carlos before speaking. "It's a long story, Mom. The short story is, we adopted him just after we got married. I'll tell you the long story over dinner. Can we go inside now?" I looked around, not really wanting to air the whole story in front of the neighborhood.

For some reason, I'd expected my mother to show some disapproval at what had transpired while we were down in Haiti, but to my surprise, she simply smiled, then reached out and plucked the baby from Carlos' arms.

"Well, aren't you just a cute little thing," she cooed to him. She looked up at my dad then and said, "Well, Frank? Open the door so we can get our new grandbaby inside!"

I stood there, stunned, as the three of them moved inside, all making faces and talking animatedly to Milagro. Moments later, Carlos slipped his arm around my waist and leaned down to whisper, "Come on, Babe. Let's get inside. I want to tell my new in-laws all about how brave their daughter was when we were gone."

I smiled, still thrilled whenever Carlos paid me a compliment like that one, and nodded. "Let's go show off our son," I told him softly.

We walked into the house for the first time as husband and wife, as a peace settled over my soul.

The End.

_I'm gonna be there always  
I won't be missing one more day  
I'm gonna be there always  
I won't be missing one more day_

A/N: Again I'd like to say thank you for reading Numb, I hope you liked the ending. I have been toying with the idea of doing and Epilogue. What do you think? Let me know in your review.

Now, hit the little review button. Come on, you know you want to.


	17. Epilogue I've Been Watching You

Epilogue – I've Been Watching You

Disclaimer: Not mine.

A/N: This story was a blast to write and it was my first chapter story. I always wanted this song to be the Epilogue. I think it's fitting for the end of this journey. There are no lyrics shown within the chapter, but parts of the chapter follow the song. If you've never heard the song, please go listen to _I've Been Watching You_ by Rodney Atkins.

Angie, thanks for sticking by me and for being a totally awesome friend. Jenny, thanks for all the work you do to help make everything readable, and not strangling me when I change things three times or more.

**

* * *

**

Ranger's POV

It had now been almost six years since Steph and I got married and adopted Milagro. I started thinking back to a year before.

*****FLASHBACK*****

We had enjoyed the time with our son, but as we began to plan the ceremony to renew our vows on our fifth anniversary, it became obvious that we wanted to expand our family. I remembered the day Steph brought up the subject. We'd been laying in bed one Saturday morning, a habit we'd picked up when Steph's mother had insisted a few months after we brought Milagro home that he spend every other Friday night at the Plum's. When my mother found this out, she'd insisted he spend the others with her at her house.

Steph sighed against my chest.

"Babe, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," she said with a sad looking smile.

"I think I know you well enough to know it's more than that. What's on your mind, carina?"

She sighed again. "I want to have a baby." She pulled away from me and tried to walk towards the bathroom, fighting tears.

I immediately jumped from the bed, wrapping her in my arms, and pulled her back to my front. "Steph…"

She interrupted my words. "I know, maybe after the ceremony. In a year or two. Now's not the best time. I already know what you're going to say."

I felt a hot tear hit my arm as I turned her around to face me. "I was going to say, I want that to."

She gasped as I crashed my lips to hers before picking her up and placing her gently back onto the bed. I removed her nightgown and showed her just how much I wanted to make a baby.

*****END FLASHBACK*****

When we left for a two week second honeymoon, Steph was beginning to think she would never get pregnant. I'd told her not to worry and that it would happen when it was time. Four weeks after we returned, she came running into the conference room and jumped into my arms.

"We're having a baby!" she'd cried.

It seemed like only yesterday she'd made that declaration, but she went into labor this morning at 4:00 AM. A little over eight hours later, we welcomed Sophia Marie Manoso at 12:02 and Aiden Carlos Manoso at 12:05.

Steph insisted that I go to pick up Milagro from school and bring him to meet his new brother and sister. She also demanded that I bring her McDonalds before they killed her with hospital food. I tried to argue that McDonalds food was more likely to kill her, but the look she gave me made the argument die on my lips.

I made my way to the parking lot, when Lester yelled after me. "Are you forgetting something?" he asked.

I felt around my pockets. Wallet … yes … cell phone … yes … car keys … "Shit!" Tank drove us to the hospital, and he'd had to leave a few hours ago to take care of a problem with one of the accounts.

Lester tossed me the keys to his truck. "Milagro's seat is already in the truck, and the passenger side airbag is off."

_**Sometime later … **_

Milagro and I had just picked up the food from McDonalds and were heading towards the hospital, when he asked, "Dad, can I open my toy?"

I chuckled. "You know the rules. Nuggets first."

I looked up and saw the green light turn straight to red as a firetruck pulled out on a call. I slammed on the brakes and mumbled under my breath.

Milagro's fries flew everywhere, and his drink spilled all over his lap. "Shit!" he said, and I gaped at him.

"Son, where did you learn that word?" I questioned.

He looked at me and said, "You, Daddy, I've been watching you." He grinned really big. "I want to be just like you when I grow up."

"Your mother's going to kill me," I muttered, as I thought about Steph's reaction to hearing her five-year-old curse. "Milagro, that's a grown up word. You shouldn't be saying words like that. Please?"

"Okay, Daddy. I'm sorry." He dropped his head and pouted.

I ruffled his hair. "Hey, buddy, it's okay. Everybody make mistakes."

We pulled up to the hospital, and Milagro was jumping in his seat with excitement about the babies. I threw him over my shoulder and ran towards the elevators. He was giggling, until we got inside, and then I felt him tense up under my arm.

"Daddy?" he quietly asked.

I stopped and placed him on the floor, squatting down so we were eye level. "What's the matter, son?"

"What if the babies don't like me?"

"Hermano, of course the babies will like you. You're their big brother. Just think of all the wonderful things that you get to teach them."

He was fighting tears as he hugged me. "But what if … what if you and mommy don't love me anymore?"

_Now we were getting somewhere._ I'd been worried that he might feel this way. "Milagro, of course we will always love you. Nothing in the world we change that. I promise you that."

"But … the babies came out of mommy's tummy. You brought me home from Haiti."

"We did, but your mother and I chose you. That will always make you special. We love you just as much as we do your sister and brother."

After a little more reassurance, I took him upstairs to see the new additions to our family. Steph motioned for him to climb on the bed with her, and pulled him into a tight hug, kissing his cheeks and rubbing his nose in an Eskimo kiss. Steph got Milagro situated on the bed, and I went and picked up Sophia, placing her in Steph's arms before picking up Aiden. I placed him in Milagro's arms and helped him hold his baby brother.

"It's okay, little brother. I'll take care of you," he said as he kissed his head.

**A few days later …**

We were getting Milagro ready for bed, and the twins were asleep in the bassinets in our bedroom. He'd just finished brushing his teeth, when he looked up at us.

"I've got to go do something," he said as he took off towards our bedroom.

We followed after him, and found him on his knees praying next to his siblings. We listened to his words. "And, help me grow big and strong." He ended his prayer with thanks to God. "Thank you for my brother and sister, and for giving us the best mommy and daddy in the whole wide world." He paused before quickly adding.

He stood up, and Steph gave him a hug before I picked him up, carrying him to bed.

"Son, I want you to remember something. You'll be big and strong soon enough, but you'll always be my little man."

"But I want to grow up and be like you," he pouted.

I smiled. "Just stay little for a little while longer. Okay? Milagro, we already are alike, you know?"

He looked at me with questions in his eyes.

"We like to fix things, and hold Mommy's hand. We play sports, and like going on hikes …"

He interrupted and said, "Yeah, but when I'm big, we'll both be strong like Superman. And I'll know what to do, cause I've been watching you. **  
**  
I chuckled and pulled him into a hug before tucking him in and turning out the light. I walked out to the living room, picked Steph up, and placed her in my lap. "Thank you, Babe."

"For what?" she questioned.

"For our family."

And they lived happily ever after.

A/N: I would just like to thank all you lovely reader's one more time. I hope you enjoyed the glimpse into their future.


End file.
